Ninja Tech
by Shancho
Summary: Yaoi AU: as new love blossoms terror will take hold as crazed physco is running around the school. Can love over come mental scarring Pairings:MainLeexGaara Sides NaruxSasu,KakaxIru. CAUTION! RAPE, R&R.[COMPLETE!]
1. New friends? Plot thickens? New people

49

**Ninja tech**

It was the first Thursday of high school and Naruto was all best settled. He was getting on Shikamaru's nerves. Naruto was roaring about the year already.

"Let them come I'll show them all, stupid senpai, no ones touching me Dattebyo!"

"Good lord, what a drag, will you give it a _damn rest_. Bad enough you woke me up early today" Shikamaru grumbled rubbing his temples "troublesome you're a Junior anyway."

"Aww, Come on Shika not like it killed you to get up on time"

"Wouldn't kill you to stop being troublesome." He growled

Naruto pouted sulking. Ino, Sakura and Hinata approached them wearily.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan and Ino-chan." He said smiling brightly.

They yawned their tired hellos and walked inside.

"I…I...Heard that we have a lot of new Transfer students." Muttered Hinata.

"Yeah, Um I think ones some Swede." Said Naruto. "I know of two more, one looks like another cut in the emo community. I think he has a brother, a senpai, he looks very evil I saw him once and I don't want cross paths.

"Three new kids living near me." Hinata mumbled "One looked around our are age, he looks kind've scary, he wears dark makeup around his eyes. He has an older brother and sister, I think, the brother wears a big black hoodie , looks a little nicer that his younger brother , their sister wears kind of skater-ish clothes purple and mesh, l…Looks tough."

Shikamaru sighed "troublesome women trying to fight on a man's field" he crossed his arms and shook his head in a disapproving fashion. Which earned him two evil, 'I want to punch you' glares.

"Hey I think I see that emo kid over there." They all looked in the direction of Naruto's stare. Sakura and Ino (AN: along with most of the girls that had already spotted him and spoke to him) began to fawn over how cute and sexy (OMG smexthy) he was and crap. So Naruto, being Naruto, walked up to the kid.

"You, Emo, What's your name?"

The new kid turned around charismatically, flipping his hair from his face, and answered.

"What's it to you…"He sighed "Life is meaningless, so why would I waste my slowly and painfully dieing time telling you my na-

**_SLAP_**

"Urasai! Baka stop trying to be emo you little prick…tell him your name."

Turning red in the face the new kid turned to confront his attacker but backed down when he made eye contact.

"Dammit, Itachi!" Itachi's in college but he needs to stay home for Sasuke so he got a job as a coach in the high school. (doesn't keep him from beating Sasuke the school calls it "training")

Naruto assumed this to be his brother and started to turn around. Itachi grabbed his shoulder preventing him from leaving.

"Shit!" thought Naruto "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Hey, You I think you had a question for my little brother" he said flicking the kid in the back of the head.

**_SLAP_**

"Answer him!"

He winced and moved his hair from his face. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke…what's yours?" No answer.

"Well?!" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto who was holding in a laugh. "What's so damn funny!"

"Your name's spelled S-A-S-U-K-E r-r-right" he said laughing

"Yeah…so"

"HA you have 'UKE' in your name" he guffawed "Sas-uke Sas-UKE!"

Naruto was having so much fun bothering Sasuke he hadn't noticed a small crowd had formed around them, some started to laugh others (mostly girls) yell at the mean joke. Before Naruto could stop laughing Sasuke launched a punch at his face catching Naruto off guard hitting him square in the face. That was not good.

"Now who's the bitch" Sasuke smirked dominantly clenching his fists.

Now Naruto was fuming with rage no bitchy emo should ever get this close to his face. He grabbed Sasuke by his collar and lifted him up off the floorboards.

"Listen Bitch, This year can be easy or hard…" He didn't get to finish.

"What's going on here" barked principle Tsunade pushing some kids out of the way.

"Naruto first you trick Konohamaru into going in the girls washroom now _this…_drop him" Naruto dropped Sasuke who fixed his shirt nicely.

"Uchiha are you alright?" Sasuke said nothing and walked away.

"Pussy." Goaded Naruto.

"My office… _now!"_

"Well" Sasuke thought "Could be worse" The emos had accepted him (didn't really care otherwise) and most of the girls liked him once he had either walked down the hall or spoke so… it was alright. The day was no where near over, his 2nd period class (Sex ED :p) was with the last person he wanted to see that day. He assumed his name was Naruto and with his awesome luck so far he was placed right in front of him.

"Look it's the little bitch." He taunted

"Go die."

"You've got that covered _emo._"

"UCHIHA, UZUMAKI! Shut the hell up!" Commanded Jiraiya sensei.

They stopped and pretended to listen as Jiraiya talked and wrote about Chlamydia, Hepatitis, and Herpes.

"Danny and Christa I you two don't shut the hell up your going to be writing these notes with your teeth while you're standing on your head!"

Sasuke turned around while Jiraiya was writing some notes and tried to threaten Naruto.

"Listen either quit being an asshole or-

"You'll get your big brother to beat me up, cut yourself, and tell on me? I could go down a list of options." The kid next to him, Toru, laughed and gave Naruto a pat on the back.

"I warned you… we can settle this a different way… tomorrow before school 6:30a.m."

"Fine but I may just fulfill your wish to die emo. If you lose and start cutting yourself don't blame me.

School had started pretty weird but he was glad the week was almost over. They had arrived on Thursday and Temari had already gotten in a fight. She was trying out for

Cheerleading, the girls had given her a rough time because of her appearance (skater), but she soon earned their respect umm…fear. She had punched some blond girl in the eye for being smug and mean to another girl on the team, what's her face. Not like they're friends she just wanted a fair fight so she took care of it.

With himself, Gaara, he got some mixed reactions some swooning girls, but some freshman guys tried to make fun of him for his makeup and lack of eyebrows. But they were in pain now so he didn't care. He took a glance at his schedule room, 202 English, Hatake Kakashi it was his third period class. When he was sat in his seat he took a look around at his classmates. In front of him there was a kid with some weird kind of bowl cut/braid and green shirt (AN: his braid when he was little), next to him some girl with white eyes and a shy face. On his other side there was a kid with dark glasses and a really deep voice; he was talking to some kid with…cat-like eyes and slight fangs. He turned his head around slightly he saw that same blond who Temari had punched, but now she had an addition of a black eye.

"Now class" Started Kakashi, "take out your textbooks and read chapters 2-5, quiz Monday. If you fail I'll make sure your P.E. teacher makes you run around the school by as many points you failed by(AN: if you got a 60 you would run 5 laps around the school.)

Kakashi wrote the instructions on the white board, sat down and took out some book.

Gaara opened up the book lamely and started reading; none of the material was sticking in his mind, so he closed the book. He approached Kakashi and asked for a pass to the nurse and left. He wasn't planning on going there so he just gave himself a little tour of the school. Gaara had reached the courtyard and thought it was to boring to be there alone. Gaara was turning to leave but he heard someone out back. His curiosity getting the better of him he walked towards the noise.

"I said no."

"Come on… we'll have fun." Said a tall blond with a ponytail (AN: this is before Deidara met Sasori)

"Deidara…stop." The girl turned away from what Gaara presupposed was a guy.

"Aww come on." The guy had cooed.

"She said stop." Gaara had recognized the girl when he saw her face; she was one of the swooners Tai/Tara or something.

"Mind your Business" the man growled taking his eyes off of Tai/Tara. She took this moment to take off, Yelling a quick thanks as she ran.

"Dammit! You fuck, I was this close" he sneered "Kurosoto" (AN: Im pretty sure that's right (I'm going to kick your ass.))

"Damn" he thought "why'd I have to decide to be nice." Deidara started walking angrily towards him. A hand appeared on Gaara's shoulder; Deidara stopped walking and narrowed his eyes. Gaara looked up at the owner of said hand; it was a tall kid with sliver hair a ponytail and glasses. The kid gave him a small smile and looked at Deidara.

"Wouldn't do that Deidara… You know, another fight and you're suspended."

"What do I care I'm gonna -a tall man with a long black trench coat, black boots and business glasses approached out of no where cutting Deidara off. He looked as if he were glaring at Deidara when he turned to face him.

"Deidara come on"

Deidara started to protest but the person whispered something to him that made him grumble "I don't care if we have a new member". He gestured to Deidara to follow. Deidara followed suit but not before throwing the finger at Gaara and storming off. Gaara turned to the person who had helped him out and gave him a weak smile.

"Umm…Thanks umm"

"It's Kabuto, and no problem, Gaara." Gaara gave him a confused look.

"Oh I work with the nurse I know everyone."

"Oh well can you tell me where this is." He pointed to his schedule.

"No problem the bells gonna ring soon so hurry." He said placing his hand on Gaara's back and pointed in the direction of the class.

_**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**_

4th period P.E. Maito Gai

"Oh yeah! Gai sensei he's something else" said Naruto

"Let those youthful spirits live! Run those Suicides! Life treatin' ya good! The Spirit of these youth is flowing everywhere!" Naruto mocked to Shikamaru and Lee as they ran.

"That guy, I don't whether he finds those catch fraises or he comes up with them himself."

"There not _that _dumb" defended Lee.

"Oh please fuzzy brows you're his favorite student and the star on his wrestling team." Lee blushed at the statement. They looked at Gai who was tearing up as usual. "I thought my sister cried."

"Hey that new girl's in our class…she's running with Sakura and Hinata." Said Naruto. Shikamaru and Lee looked over.

"That's the girl who gave Ino the black eye" said Shikamaru.

"Really why'd she do that?" asked Lee.

"Ino and the cheerleaders were ganging up on Sakura calling he billboard brow and yelling caused she missed a flip or something."

"Again…so now there friends…Hinata as well?"

"Yeah but I don't think it was originally intended Temari, that's her, is a bully herself" he sighed. "So troublesome, women fighting tsk."

"I think that'll earn you a black eye from her she seems like the type to get in a fight with a boy"

"Like I said, Troublesome."

Chapter 2

Naruto had to stay a little later than usual and clean blood off the gym floor because he "accidentally" hit Evans' in the face with his fist, just like Evans' had accidentally hit him in the face with a ball. He was late for his next class 5th period Health with Asuma Sensei. He was awarded a detention for being late and sat down. Asuma continued his notes on the dangers of smoking and second hand smoke. Shikamaru raised his hand with a smirk.

"Why're you telling us it's bad…when you smoke?" he said pointing to the cigarettes in Asuma's coat pocket. The class started laughing and an eraser was thrown at Shikamaru's head.

"You'll know why people smoke if you ever taught this class." Said Asuma, continuing his notes and walking over to help Jasmine with a problem. "Wait how'd you spell Cigarettes… only one g…SHUT THE HELL UP SUNEY!" sneered Jasmine throwing a textbook (and missing) at her laughing friend.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto and brushed the remaining chalk dust from his hair.

"What had ever happened with you and Sasuke I mean yesterday you guys wanted to kill each other…now your best friends"

"Well while me and Sasuke were fighting it was weird"

Woooooooooooooooo flashback

Naruto wiped the blood from his lip as he watched Sasuke panting across from him.

"Looks like the Emo kid can punch he." Said running aiming a punch to Sasuke's face. Sasuke dodged and flipped unto his hands attempting to kick Naruto in the back. Naruto Spun quickly and grabbed Sasuke's legs pulling them back, making Sasuke fall on his face.

"Dammit I am _not_ emo."

"_Well_ lemme see I ask you your name basically you say I'm lazy and my life sucks."

He smiled blocking a punch from Sasuke. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the back of the knee causing him to keel over. Naruto jumped up regaining his balance.

"Can't you see through a little acting?" Sasuke sneered blocking Naruto's last punch and landing a hit in Naruto's side. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and put him in a headlock.

"So you're a little buster (AN: fake)" Naruto tightened his hold on Sasukes neck and forced him to the ground.

"DAMNIT JUST GO TO HELL!" Sasuke yelled elbowing Naruto in the side but with no effect.

"Baka! All I see is that you're a little ass and need to know your place" Naruto pinned Sasuke on his back. Not about to be beaten Sasuke raised his legs and threw Naruto off him. Naruto landed masterfully and turned around. Sasuke rose from the ground and raised his fists. Sasuke ran towards Naruto with all the strength left in his legs. Naruto stood still and punched Sasuke hard in the stomach causing Sasuke to double over in pain as he coughed up blood.

"Emo prick"

"Ne…cough emo" Naruto dusted himself off and turned to walk away Sasuke grabbed his ankle and caused him to fall over on his face

"OI Teme!" Naruto got up ready to beat Sasuke senseless again, Sasuke had already passed out. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. He checked his watch, it was 7:00, and the school would be open in 30minutes. Naruto shook awake a sleeping Sasuke picked him up and carried him damsel style (much to Sasukes displeasure) and took him to the Nurse's office. There were a few people in school and they were looking at the very odd site a tall broad teenaged boy carrying a smaller pouting boy. Some started to laugh and were immediately silenced when they received an irate fanged sneer. The nurse finally accepted Sasuke's excuse that he was running to school, tripped and fell down a steep hill to a slightly rocky bottom. Naruto left while Sasuke was left to sleep and Itachi was called.

"And when I had passed Itachi in the hallway he told me good job and walked off."

"Naruto, Shikamaru! Yelled Asuma throwing a stapler at them (AN: which they dodged but it hit Derek in the head) "another word and you'll get 3 extra assignments."

"I barely do the ones you assign "mumbled Shikamaru so that only Naruto could hear.

"WHAT did you say?"

"…nothing"

Chapter Two

After Surviving a long lectured from Asuma about how smoking was bad while he had his cigarette in his mouth. (Hypocrite) The five stages of anger were explained while Asuma was shouting at his students. They were at lunch (yeah)

"I can't believe how much Ramen you brought with you." Said Shikamaru shaking his head, with a cheek full of food.

"Wowoeiwikewamen" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Naruto swallowed his swallowed as he got up to heat his 5th cup of Ramen and said. "I said you know I like Ramen"

With Naruto gone again Shikamaru looked around and saw someone at the end of the table and gaped at the amount of food he had with him chips, dips, cakes, ribs, and some other things (AN: ZOMG looks at food pile). It took him a while but he realized that this was the other foreign kid. A junior, Zaku, had walked over and taken some of the kids' chips.

"Hey that's mine."

Zaku looked at the kid and ate the chips happily. "Excuse me?"

"Back off, I'm not sharing especially not with you"

Zaku took a cupcake and laughed. "Not like you need anymore Fat ass"

The kid frowned and stood up clenching his fists.

"I'M NOT FAT IM PLEASINGLY PLUMP!" he bellowed so loudly he caused everyone to stop and stare. He threw a clumsy punch toward Zaku who easily moved and let Chouji fall to the ground. Zaku started laughing hysterically and went to kick Chouji in the stomach. Shikamaru halted Zaku by tapping him on the shoulder.

"What do you want freshmen?" he said with an angry sneer. Shikamaru sighed.

"So troublesome you're always bothering someone Zaku aren't you."

"Go away fresh-Zaku was cut off mid sentence when he fell to the ground inelegantly. Chouji had kicked Zaku behind his kneecap causing him to collapse. Zaku stood back up angrily ready to fight but a girl with long hair walked up to him and pulled his arm.

"Come on Zaku, Dosu's waiting" she said tugging on his arm. Zaku narrowed his eyes and turned around to his friend. "Hmph" he walked away fuming and left the lunch room.

Shikamaru turned to the new kid, smiled nicely and held out his hand.

"By the way I'm Shikamaru of the Nara family" The kid had eyed him hesitantly and took his hand shaking it.

"…I'm Chouji… Akamichi Chouji" Naruto had just joined them.

"Hey what just happened was there just a fight?"

"Naruto you were standing right over there you're telling me you didn't see or hear anything?"

"Guess not"

"Aww man what a drag I don't wanna explain just this is Chouji" Chouji had acknowledged him.

"Konnichi-wa Chouji I'm Uzamaki Naruto and I'm going to become President Dattebyo!" (AN: I can't remember what the Japanese leader is called if im wrong ill fix it (and I had to do my AU version of Hokage didn't I --)

"HINATA!" shouted Kane sensei. "Give the timpani notes to tune with on the mallets."

"Hai Sensei" she quietly gave the notes to Sakura on the Timpani who gave the sticks to Dan. Sakura walked over to Hinata.

"So are you going to Sasukes party tomorrow night?"

"Who's party?"

"Sasuke's."

"Well I was invited but I don't know if I want to go."

"Come on I heard he has a huge estate and a mansion" She swooned

"Well …I …I don't know."

"It'll be fun"

"I don't"

"Kiba's coming"

"…" she blushed

Sakura laughed "I thought you'd wanna go if he was coming"

"NARUTO!" yelled Iruka throwing an eraser (AN: what's with these guys and throwing erasers 0o) "Pay attention" Naruto woke up from his sleep and attempted to listen to Iruka talk about stuff.

"And they were Monotheistic, one of the first recorded, and that means that they worshiped only one god."

"God im bored." he sighed quietly to himself. Iruka wasn't usually boring Naruto was just tired and today's lesson was about as fun as hanging upside down by your ankle over a live tank of mutant vampire piranha.

thunk

A note plopped on his desk it read;

"_Hey do you wanna come to my party?"- Uchiha TT_

He wrote back and threw it masterfully back at Sasuke.

"_Hey do you wanna come to my party?"- Uchiha TT _

"_Sure why not where and whose coming"-Uzamaki _

"_Your friends and stuff that Chouji kid, Gaara, Temari. It starts at 9 and ends at 3,it's at my house."-Uchiha TT_

"_K damn your parents are cool letting you have a party that late."-Uzamaki _

"… _there dead." –Uchiha UU_

"_OH;; im sorry my bad"- Uzamaki XX_

"_Not your fault." – Uchiha TT _

Sasuke wasn't so sure about his party his brothers' friends would be in the house Kisame the Schools champion swimmer and Hidan the Jehovah's Witness but he guessed he didn't follow the party rule. (They can't have parties not even birthday)

He also wasn't sure about Naruto. It's not that he didn't trust Naruto he didn't trust himself.

"Why don't you trust yourself brother?" sighed Itachi over his cup of Coffee.

"Well…uh im uh."

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

"I think im Bi." He flinched expecting to be smacked across his face.

"Oh, I know."

"How'd you know?"

"First I know all because im awesome and Second no one who dresses like you can be completely straight." He sipped his coffee. "Well since you like Naruto I guess I'll help you get a boyfriend."

"Sasuke Beamed

SLAP

"Don't you ever, EVER smile at me like that again."

The night of the party Sasuke was dancing with some of the girls. He glanced at his target every so often he was sitting at the table talking with Shikamaru Shogi champ , Neji, the schools star soccer player, and Chouji the newest addition the football team and some other boys . Shikamaru suggested it and Chouji was quickly added for his talent. Sasuke looked around and saw his older brother walking down the stairs smooth and suave as usual. Itachi walked past and approached Naruto. Itachi said something and Naruto followed him.

Itachi walked quietly down the stairs and spotted his brother, scooped around and saw Naruto at the table with some fat kid, some blind kid and some other kids.

"Hey You …Naruto."

Naruto cleared his throat. "Yes."

"Come with me."

"But I- he started

Itachi narrowed his eyes and frowned at him. "I _said _come on."

Naruto obeyed and followed Itachi up the stairs. Itachi had led him to a room. It smelled funny… kind of like…

SPLASH … Chlorine

"Whoops this is the pool my bad." Itachi said innocently Naruto climbed out of the pool soaking wet.

"Damn it now I have no clothes I have to go home and get some."

"Non-sense I can find something."

"It's okay I can-

"I CAN FIND SOMETHING!" he glared at Naruto who hastily back away

Itachi brought Naruto to room and told him to wait.

"I'll find something."

Itachi walked back downstairs and found Sasuke sitting with the same guys Naruto left.

"Baka follow me." Itachi had walked upstairs and handed him some clothes and threw him into his room.

"AHHHHH!"

SMASH CRASH HIT BREAK

Naruto caught Sasuke but the force of Itachi's throw sent them both to the ground.

click

Sasuke got up quickly and tried to open the door.

"Shit." He grumbled "Shit, shit, shit, shit."

He started to bang on the door. No luck the music was too loud.

"well I think we're stuck in here." He said sheepishly

Naruto had taken what Sasuke had given him and walked into the bathroom. All he had was a pair of low cut tight pajama pants.

"It's a good thing I wear boxers." He thought out loud .

Naruto walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck he was still a little wet and the water was dripping down his shoulder and sliding through the different crevices of his upper torso. Sasuke gulped hiding has blush in his make up.

"That's what he gave you." He sighed. "My brother has a weird sense of humor… where's your shirt?"

"He didn't give me one."

"Oh…umm what happened anyway?"

"Your brother was taking me somewhere and he accidentally took me to your pool area and with all the lights off I fell in he almost killed me."

"Oh… well we're stuck in here until the parties over or I guess until Itachi decides to let us out."

"Well I'll give my dad a call and tell him im sleeping over."

"Why don't you just ask him to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'm fine…well is it okay that I sleep over."

"Yeah it's fine with me."

Sasuke was thinking now that Itachi was a god and deserved to be praised. (Itachi thought so to but yeah.)

"Well did you have fun?"

"Yeah it's about midnight so half the nights over… wait I think Lee has his cell phone. I'll call him."

Sasuke walked into the bathroom, took off his makeup and changed into his black silk pajama's. He would give Naruto one of his shirts but Naruto was broader than he was.(AN: he didn't want to anyway :-p)

He walked back into his room Naruto was dry now and walking around.

"Wow your rooms like 3 of mine." He was looking at the pictures now. "Are they your parents?" he was pointing to Sasuke's father patting him and Itachi's head while his mom was smiling in the back round. He was pouting and had his arm crossed. In another picture he was smiling with his father.

"Yeah."

"Itachi used to smile… willingly?"

"He was laughing at me."

"Oh." He chuckled "why?"

"Because I couldn't beat him in kickboxing he had an unfair advantage he was a foot taller than I was."

Naruto plopped unto Sasuke's bed.

"Wow, this bed is so comfortable I mean seriously wow I wanna go to sleep."

Sasuke was resisting the urge to jump Naruto while he was on his bed.

"You have **huge **pillows!" said Naruto hugging a large body pillow.

"Bastard."

"What?"

"That's my favorite pillow."

"Wow Emo."

"Ne, Emo." He griped

"Quit whining."

"Don't make me mutilate you with many different objects."

"What?" said a very perplexed Naruto.

"My whips I collect whips, knives, guns, and swords." He stated bluntly.

"ohh, can I see the whips please."

"Baka, now who's whining."

Sasuke went into his (seemed like) third door in the room that wasn't the exit and opened it. It was a plethora of torture devises and an variety of weapons.

"Cool, can I see the whips?"

"Fine but be careful dobe."

"'Kay."

Snap

Snap

Snap

**SNAP**

Sasuke let out a pained scream.

"oh shit."

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke holding on the ground clutching his ass in extreme pain.

"Ah…Ah…Ah"

Strangely at this Naruto felt himself grow a little hot in the face. "nah" he thought "with Sasuke." Sasuke let out a groan.

"N-never." Naruto walked over and bent down on all fours next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"F…F…Fine"

"Are you sure I snapped it pretty hard."

"Yeah I…Ah…it just...Ah…Stings."

Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly for a second.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The two boys were kneeling side by side to silence until. (Insert theme music here)

Sasuke had (as expected Kawaii) pushed an unsure kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto paused not responding. Sasuke pulled back with a sheepish look on his face.

"I…I…I'm sorry …I.

Naruto stood up and offered his hand. Sasuke was avoiding Naruto's eyes but Naruto had pulled him close.

"Wait I thought?"

Naruto had pressed a hot dominating Kiss onto Sasukes. Sasuke tried to fight for an answer but Naruto pushed him onto the bed. Naruto had sucked Sasuke's neck causing a nice bruise to surface quickly.

Sasuke tried to keep back his moans of pleasure but it was hard, Naruto kept touching him in all the right ways. His hands were strong but gracefully tracing Sasukes Body. Sasuke tried to find his train of thought and tried to place his hands in Naruto's pants.

"Well" Itachi said sarcastically "I didn't hear anything so I was coming to force you…But I can see that I don't have to." Itachi walked out and screamed. "Hey everybody Naruto and Sasuke have a surprise for you upstairs. I'll even show you who… I mean what they've been doing for the last 2 hours!"

"Damn it Itachi."

"I think you guys have about 30 seconds so I suggest you hurry."

(25 seconds)

Naruto turned back to face Sasuke.

(20)

"Is he always like that?"

(15)

He sighed "yeah"

(10)

"Well we better move or… yeah." The two boys shifted fixing themselves and frantically searching for a surprise.

(5)

"Naruto show these morons the surprise already." Itachi commanded Naruto gave him a very blank look as the kids moved into Sasuke's room.

Itachi sighed "Kore Baka" (this stupid) and walked to Sasuke's weapon closet and opened it. The kids gaped at the site of different killing things.

"Wow" gasped Ino while she was obnoxiously chomping on her gum, "Sasuke what do you do with the whips?" she asked slyly

"Nothing that concerns you Ino."

"Aww to bad" she said putting a finger in her mouth.

Itachi turned to her with a disgusted look on his face.

"Donata desu ka?"(who are you)

"Well" She said flipping her hair and posing (as everyone rolled their eyes) "I am Yamanaka Ino worker at my fathers flower shop and beautiful person at that you know I- Itachi cut her off.

"Buta, Damare-yo" (Shut up you pig) everyone went silent. "You're full of yourself and annoying, itte kudasai" (please go)

"Nani, Ikimasen" (What I'm not going)

"Itachi" Sasuke interrupted.

"Shut it nii-san (brother) "Leave Yamanaka or ill force you." Shocked Ino left in a very foul mood. There was an awkward silence in the room while everyone stared at Itachi.

"EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS and get out of my site." Itachi herded the kids back downstairs. When everyone had left to leave Sasuke put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi slapped it away.

"Nasty I don't know where that's been." Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued.

"Itachi, why'd you do that?"

"Because nii-san I didn't like that blond cow."

"…"

"Well continue on I'm going to talk to Deidara and Kisame senpai."

"Wait what happened to Hidan?"

"He left and Deidara came to hide from Tobi." Itachi left the room quietly and slammed the door behind him.

"Your brothers weird."

"Try insane… your lucky he seems to like you so be happy."

"SASUKE, you two get out of bed now!" Itachi said walking into the room. "Did you get your friggen' life screwed out you last night. Glad I didn't hear anything I might've had nightmares." He sarcastically remarked.

"We didn't even have it so go to hell."

"Living with you is hell, so wake your Seme and go downstairs. Don't ask how I know who was seme it's a seme thing that you wouldn't understand…uke." He laughed shutting the door. Sasuke had stopped glaring at the closed door and looked over at Naruto who was snoring slightly. Itachi was half right it must've looked like he had been intimate. The room was a mess and his ass hurt a lot (the whip you pervs). He nudged Naruto awake.

"Konnichi-wa Naruto."

"Konnichi-wa?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Yes its past 11 'bout noon time." He yawned walking down the stairs.

"I still cant believe that your brother led me to the pool I could've died."

"What part of he's insane don't you seem to comprehend."

SLAP

"Never speak of your sempai with such disrespect."

"Truth is different from disrespect." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What!"

"Nothing…"

SLAP

"If it was nothing you would have spoken up when you had said it louder."

Monday 7:00 a.m. Wrestling practice before school

"Lee great job! Keep that youthful spirit alive."

"Thank you Gai sensei!" said Lee saluting Gai sensei while tears were streaming down his face.

"Now Lee" He said with a thumbs up and a starry smile. "We have a new addition to the team. I want you to train him because you're the most qualified on the team. He's a small boy but he looks like a persistent person."

"Who is he?"

Gai turned around and waved to a kid Lee had just noticed sitting on the bleachers. "Gaara come here."

Gaara walked over reluctantly feeling like if this guy Lee or whatever started going on about youth he would have to find a loaded gun.

"Hello Gaara," Said Lee with a sparkly smile. " I hope your youthful spirit is ready for practice."

"My god," Thought Gaara "Must kill him."

"First you change into some sweats and we'll get ready to practice."

"Someone please shoot me." He thought.

After Gaara had changed Lee had taken a good look at him while he was stretching. Lee started thinking things that would normally never reach his mind at least not about a boy. He thought about little things concerning Gaara's small body. "He's not so masculine because of his small frame but he's masculine enough to not be confused as a girl. He's pretty cute and looks nice in sweat pants." Lee blinked and a grimace formed on his face.

"That was too weird."

"What was?" breathed Gaara stretching backwards showing his abdominal muscles. Lee's eyes traced Gaara's movements as he showed his flexibility in various ways. Lee took a deep breath and gulped.

"Nothing."

About 5 minutes into their practice Lee had Gaara in an advanced position. Gaara was a quick learner and could think on his feet. Gaara almost had Lee pinned but Lee flipped the situation and was leaned very close to Gaara's face trying to make him submit.

"You could have had me but…"he panted "You're not strong enough you have the moves just not the strength." He stood up and offered Gaara a hand. Gaara paused for a second taking in his tall sweaty opponent's features. He was pretty handsome. Gaara frowned and stood up not taking Lee's hand.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I was asking if you could stay after school and weight train." Gaara shrugged not caring or really actually listening to what Lee was saying.

"well we can stay from 5-8"

"Doesn't the school close at 2."

"Gai sensei got Tsunade-sama to give me a key to the school so I could practice."

"well fine with me whatever I don't really care."

"Bring plenty of water because im gonna work you hard." Gaara blushed at the statement but Lee didn't notice since they were both still slightly pink with heat.

It was third period with Kakashi; they were watching a movie about Literature and different famous poets. Gaara couldn't really concentrate because he couldn't remove his thoughts from Lee and it was pissing him off. "He has nice silky hair something I just wanna run my hands through. His grip was strong, and when he pinned me… someone's gonna DIE!" he thought angrily "I keep thinking about that fuzzy browed freak. Something is honestly wrong with me look at that hair that long silky…DAMN IT!" he shouted the last part out loud and caused the whole class to stare at him. He looked at Lee who was holding in a laugh. Gaara gave a very evil glare to the rest of the class who turned away quickly.

After school 4:30 a.m.

Gaara came out of the changing room shirtless with his loosely fitting sweats and a half eaten stick of pocky in his mouth. When Lee had seen him he waved all spirited and youthful like. "Is he _trying _to get me to like him?" Lee thought as Gaara walked over tying a black headband over his forehead, while absentmindedly munching on his pocky.

Gaara sighed. "Lee are you doing anything tomorrow night around the same time."

"Er…no why?"

"Well I can't stay after tomorrow, don't know why parents are weird, but im going to be home alone so I wanted to know if we could practice my rooms big enough I can move stuff out of the way." He trailed off.

"No problem what time again?"

"Same time as today."

They just wrestled nothing really anymore interesting.

After practice Gaara's house 8:30(sorry I was lazy there was more on my paper but I was being lazy)

"Kankurou Temari I need the house tomorrow 5-8 you guys can't be home."

"Why?" pushed Kankurou "we do live here."

"I just need the house not a big deal I have to practice."

"Whatever I'll be out any way."

"Yeah me too."

"I don't care just don't come home until after 8"

"We heard you the first time."

It was close to when Lee would arrive and Gaara was fixing his room around. His room was pretty large and it was a seductive red. There was a knocking at the door and Gaara ran down the stairs.

"Komban-wa Lee."

"Komban-wa arigato." Lee clapped his hands and smiled. "Alright lets get started."

………………………………………….

Gaara was on top of a sweating Lee who was face down to the ground. Lee panted and lifted his face from the floor. "You've been practicing. Your youthful juices are… Ah."

"My god no more of that youth crap!"

"Whoa angry are we." Gaara pressed harder unto Lee trying to get him to submit.

"Sorry Gaara you're not that good yet." Huffed Lee easily twisting out of being pinned, pulled a gasping Gaara up off the floor.

"Here I brought you something to help with your strength." Lee handed Gaara some wrist weights." Lee walked a little closer to Gaara forcing Gaara to lean against the wall.

"Umm Lee thanks but I- Lee pressed a kiss on Gaara's lips which Gaara broke quickly out of shock and sank to the floor. Lee followed and knelled over the smaller boy to kiss him again. Gaara put a hand out in front of Lee halting him.

"What?"

"Lee I'm…I'm not." He stuttered not making eye contact. Lee frowned at that and sat back on his knees. Gaara heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back on the wall. Lee smiled at the younger teen that was blushing and trying to avoid his eyes. Lee took Gaara by surprise and pulled him down closer to him by his ankles and sat on his middle. Gaara started to squirm under Lee and attempted to get out from under him. Lee removed his own and Gaara shirts and grabbed hold of Gaara's abdomen and started to massage it with his thumbs. Lee press his body against Gaara's not once removing his hands from Gaara's hips. Lee started to nip and suck softly on Gaara's pale chest causing him to moan slightly. Lee had let go of Gaara and sat back on his knees. Gaara sat back up and said nothing still panting. Lee had stood up and went to leave but Gaara grabbed his leg and kept him there. Lee bent down in front of Gaara and kissed him passionately pushing the smaller teen to the floor once more.

Monday night same night different P.O.V (for those who were confused)

"Good evening Iruka." Said Kakashi happily, walking up to Iruka at a bar.

"Oh great." Thought Iruka, blushing. "Not again."

"Hi Kakashi."

"And how're you doing this evening."

"Kakashi I'll stop you here." He whispered. "Stop flirting with me!"

"But its fun." He hummed hugging Iruka catching him off guard and unbeknownst to him added a little persuader to Iruka's Sake. After about an hour of being feed this persuader Iruka started to feel a little bit dizzy.

"What the hell." He slurred "I didn't much have that." Kakashi was beaming at his interests innocence. The tender was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well I think he's had enough I'll take him home now."

"No Kakashi I'm fine."

"Sure you are."

Kakashi was walking Iruka slowly down the deserted road.

"Iruka where's your house? I forget?"

"Forget! How'd you know in the first place? Never mind that I'm not telling you."

"Fine we'll go to my house."

Iruka started to protest when Kakashi had turned to look Iruka straight in the eyes. Iruka stared blankly for a second and passed out (AN: Hypnotism is real and Iruka was drunk . Kakashi hurried and walked into his own house and dropped a sleeping Iruka on his bed and left the room.

Iruka woke up in a haze looking at his surroundings. "This isn't my house." His eyes feel on a shirtless much built Kakashi. He smacked his forehead. "This is not happening, this time im actually in his bed." He opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi again. "Kakashi what did you do to me this time?"

"You had to much to drink and I had forgotten where you lived, you wouldn't tell me so I brought you here."

"Why'd you bring me _here _though?"

"Well if I left you in the street I would feel bad." He chuckled smiling.

"Well you've had your fun I'm leaving."

Iruka got up and tried to walk but fell over flat on his face.

"Like I said you had to much to drink." He smiled helping Iruka up. "And I gave you a small muscle relaxant for you legs but we can keep that to ourselves can't we." He thought.

"Lem'me go you just brought me here to take advantage of me."

"Never I'm shocked you would say such a thing."

"Goodness, Thought Iruka. "I'm trapped in a room with a man-whore and I can't walk. I am screwed." (AN: HELL YES). Kakashi crawled in the bed next to Iruka, pulled him into an embracing hug and purred.

"It's okay I'll be gentle." He lowered his head and nuzzled Iruka's neck softly

"Kakashi I think."

"Well stop it, you think to much."

Iruka shivered when Kakashi started to stroke his inner thigh.

"Ah."

"Relax your body."

"I can't." Kakashi moved from behind Iruka and placed himself above him causing him to blush. Kakashi moved down on top of his shyer companion and kissed his on the lips forcing Iruka to moan. Kakashi slowly slipped his hands down Iruka's pants. "When the hell did he get there!" he thought until he saw Kakashi staring at him.

"Relax I won't hurt you." He waited patiently for Iruka who nodded for Kakashi to go ahead. Iruka had a tight grip on the bed when Kakashi entered him. Iruka's breath quickened at the newly introduced pain. He let out breath in short little gasps. Kakashi looked at Iruka who had his eyes closed and was turning his head back and forth panting heavily. Kakashi started to thrust harder into him. Iruka's eyes' shot open in delicious pain as they started to well up with tears.

"Ka…Kash…nnn." He moaned closing his eyes again, as Kakashi hit his prostate.

Thrust

"Ka…a"

Thrust

Iruka let out a low yell and his breath started to stabilize. Kakashi looked at Iruka again who still had his eyes closed and was panting on the bed. Kakashi moved next to Iruka and pulled him close. Iruka still hadn't opened his eyes and was trying to gather his thoughts about what had just happened.

Tuesday

SLAM

Sasuke and Naruto walked in tiredly from school. It was Pretty fun Iruka had been in a weirdly happy mood. "He must've been hyper or something."

"Who?"

"Iruka-sensei he wouldn't sit down at all the whole period."

"Wow it's not like him to be hyper…and I missed it stupid nurse." Sasuke walked into the living room, Itachi was just leaving.

SLAP

"What was that for?"

"Just in case. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" He asked maliciously

"No." he said in an annoyed tone.

SLAP

"WHAT?"

"You were thinking that it was a problem and it sounded like you had a problem so I corrected the problem."

SLAP

"WHAT THE FRIGGEN' HELL!"

SLAP

"Don't curse at me you little bitch now give me a smile and tell me how school went for you today."

Sasuke smiled awkwardly

SLAP

"I told you NEVER to smile at me."

"But you—

SLAP

"Next time listen!"

SLAP and Itachi walked out and went upstairs.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Have you every considered a mental home?"

"Many times."

"WHAT WAS THAT"

"NOTHING!...damn bastard."

"I HEARD THAT WHEN NARUTO LEAVES YOUR ASS IS MINE…SCREW THAT YOU'RE DEAD NOW!"

"Shit, Naruto can we run to your house!"

Naruto was trying to figure out what had happened. "Yeah sure."

"Then we need to leave now!" Naruto and Sasuke just made it into Naruto's house when Itachi was in the doorway wielding a sword screaming. "YOU DO HAVE TO COME HOME!!!"

"Oh god, he's completely lost it."

"Na'to, Na'to, Na'to" a little girl no more then three with adorably blue eyes and long golden hair came running down the stairs. (AN: Mixture of Elysia and Nina from Full Metal Alchemist, Rin from Inuyasha and Kirimi from Ouran)

"Hi Rin." He said bending down and giving her a hug. Rin had let go of Naruto, Looked up at Sasuke and quickly hid behind her older brother.

"Its okay Rin don't be shy this is my friend Sasuke."

"Sa'ke?"

"Close enough said Sasuke bending down and patting her on the head. She blushed and started to play with his hair.

"Do you mind playing with her for a minute I need to clean my room and tell my dad we're here?"

"No problem." He said picking Rin up, placing her on his shoulders and sat down on the couch. Rin continued to play happily with Sasuke's hair and trying to give him weird hair-do's.

"Are you m' brudders friend?" She asked with a tiny voice.

"Yeah." Rin was now thinking of different ways to give Sasuke pigtails.

"How old are you Rin?"

"I'm three my bir'day was yesserday"

"Oh well happy birthday." He pulled out some money from his pocket and gave it to Rin.

"Ohh Tank you." She cooed happily. Naruto walked down the stairs and picked Rin off of Sasuke's shoulders. Rin immediately started to fuss.

"Rin me and Sasuke need to study." Tears started to well up in Rin's eyes.

"We'll play later." Sasuke promised to keep the child from crying.

"Go play with Dad."

"'Kay… DADDY!" Rin yelled running up the stairs. Sasuke and Naruto were studying the terms of there Sex Ed class. (AN: I know what you were all thinking for Shame! XX)

"NARUTO! Called Mr.Uzumaki.

"Yeah."

"Since when do you have friends, let me meet one."

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Sasuke who was chuckling slightly. "Shut up. He says that all the time."

Naruto and Sasuke walked into his father's room only seeing Rin sitting on the floor smiling. They both look around the room and saw nothing. "Rin where's Dad?" Rin pointed to the ceiling and they both saw his father hanging by his feet on a bar on the ceiling. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Dad what're you- His dad flipped down to the ground with a smile, but he slipped on Rin's toy car and fell. He quickly stood with a peace sign on his fingers.

"As agile as ever." Naruto smirked shaking his head at his father. "When did we get that pole?"

"Hey I thought your friend was a girl."

"What! Why?"

"Rin told me that your new friend had pretty hair so I assumed it wasn't a guy." He answered poking Sasuke in the face and inspecting him, while Naruto was laughing at the pretty hair comment. "You are a guy right?" he looked at his poking finger. "Is this makeup… oh you're one of those guys." Sasuke looked very uncomfortable and look at Naruto for a way out.

"No dad he's uh he's in drama they make the guys where makeup sometimes."

"Oh." He smirked not believing a word. "Well you to have fun and remember." He pulled both Sasuke and Naruto close to him. "There are tiny minds in this house." He pushed them out of the. Naruto laughed "Tch says the man with porn on his computer." His dad punched him in the back of the head.

"How, pres tell do you know this," an angry nerve surfacing on his face. Naruto laughed again "your password isn't that hard to figure out."

"Really what is it then?"

"Why do I need to tell you if I already used it to get on your computer?"

"BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW IF MY SON IS A CRAZY HACKER WHO SPENDS HIS NIGHT GOING INTO GOVERNMET FILES! HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT SOME CRAZY TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE! He laughed madly.

"…you forgot it didn't you?" Naruto smirked his dad went to go sit in his gloom corner.

"Yes." He stood up with a grin, "sooo what is it?"

"It's "Password" oh mighty father." His father smiled and pushed them out of the room waving a random fan

Sasuke was still blushing at what Naruto's father had said. Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's pouting face and moved close. "_I _think you have pretty hair." He kissed Sasuke on the lips and ran his fingers through his hair and they continued to practice. ( remember class yeah pervs.)

Tuesday night

Neji was walking home with Shikamaru. They had met up in school; Neji had had practice Shikamaru had detention.

"How'd you get detention this time?"

"I didn't do science homework all week."

"Well we had a test today what'd you get."

"110"

"Bet that shut the teacher up."

"Yeah she had given me a lecture about how I was going to fail the test miserably."

"Well we have-Shikamaru stopped Neji from continuing down the road.

"Yeah I heard it too we're being followed." He lowered his voice. They started to walk again. "Can you fight?"

"Troublesome but, yeah."

"Well you might have to- Two gun shots broke the silence of the night as the two boys started to yell in pain Neji was bleeding from his Leg and Shikamaru his arm. People started to look out their windows and doors. Neji whipped out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

Wednesday Morning

News spread like wild fire when people found out either on that night's news or from their friends what had happened. Shikamaru came in with a cast the doctor informed him that the bullet was shot from a close enough range to fracture the bone in his arm. Neji arrived in school in crutches for that same reason. The soccer players were upset not only that someone had the nerve to try and kill Neji but because their star was out of commission for a month and a half. Shikamaru was a little happier now because now he didn't have to take notes in class and someone else had to take the tests for him he only provided the answer.

"Now this is how it should be the man being fed by his woman."

"You're lucky I don't break your other arm." Threatened Temari, as she fed him his miso glazed mackerel.

"Well I wanna know who and why Dattebyo!" shouted Naruto.

"I guessed Neji was shot because he's the school's best soccer player and he's gonna be out for there next 5 games." Said Shikamaru, chewing on his food.

"Then why'd they shoot you?" Temari asked, setting down the bento.

"Guess 'cause I was with him."

"Maybe it's our rival high school Highland Central." Accused Naruto

"Well there Principal is insane." Said Sasuke. "He looks like a pedophile; his face screams I want young children." Kabuto had walked over to the group and put a hand on Gaara and Naruto's shoulders.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I think you guys should know something." He stated. "I think the Principal, from central, is going to attack Tsunade-sama."

"Why would he do that?" Gaara asked craning his neck to look Kabuto in the face.

"He's insane." Said Lee

"Yeah but why really…How'd you find out anyway." Kabuto stared at Gaara and smiled.

"Well Lee's half right he's insane, at least I think he is, and well at the last game I was sitting behind him in the stands and I heard him say it."

"BAKA! Why didn't you tell Tsunade?" Yelled Naruto.

"Well she's away and still I thought he was having normal thoughts that people had when they're angry like say Lee if you beat me in wrestling, and I didn't like you, and I was either very angry or just mean I would probably be upset and say I was gonna kill you. I mean it could have just been angry thoughts for the moment, but since the recent events I guessed I should have said something."

Wednesday afternoon

Tsunade was walking out to her car fuming and grumbling to herself. "When I find out who sent me on this goose chase someone's gonna pay." She flipped out her cell phone and dialed Shizune. She had barely said hello when several shots were fired at her. Luckily she had ducked behind her car and saw someone duck into the trees.

"Tsunade, Tsunade-sama!" yelled a panicked Shizune from the phone.

"I'm here…I'm fine."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No when I got up they had just ran to the woods."

"Well anyway I'm glad you called I wanted to know if you had seen the news recently, because of the two students who were injured?"

"What's the urgency?"

"Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji were shot. Normally this wouldn't be too dire but they think it had something to do with Highland school. Should we look into it the police are looking but the scene was clean." Tsunade paused and put on her Bluetooth, thinking about the new information. She started her car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Well this isn't too bad so unless something else or something worse happens, just make sure-there was a loud screeching and a crash the phone went silent as various voices and cries came from the surrounding area. "Someone call an ambulance the woman's unconscious!" soon the roaring sirens of ambulance came.

Wednesday night

Sasuke, Naruto and his family were sitting after dinner in the living room watching the news. (AN: they found it safer to stay at Naruto's house for a few days).

"…In other news two students from North High had been shot by a mysterious sniper. Victims believe the same person who attacked them attacked their Principal…" she continued as Tsunades', Shikamarus' and Nejis' pictures flashed on the screen. "…The two boys were allegedly walking home from school while one, the schools Soccer star, was shot in the leg and the other the arm…When the principal had regained consciousness she claimed to have been speaking with the assistant principal when she was shot at several times. When the sniper failed to shoot her, she assumes that he tried to either hurt or kill her via car accident. These reports were later confirmed when eye witnesses had seen a figure fleeing from the scene. The only lead the police have are rival schools principal Orochimaru for attacking because he has been known to be impulsive and irrational. The principal is being called in for questioning…"

"Dad did they say what hospital?" he asked after the report continued. "NO but I believe it's the same that Shikamaru and Neji were taken to."

"Can we go visit."

"No you'll see her in the office tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm… A GENIUS!" he smiled pulling a random fan out of his pocket and waved it around. "Oh and I had called to ask."

Thursday Morning

The high school was in a panic everyone thinking that 'they were next' and that 'he was gonna bomb the school'. Gaara thought they were going a little insane Shikamaru, Neji, and Tsunade were fine and everyone was alive that's what mattered.

Thursday Afternoon

"Good Job Lee!" commended Gai sensei. "Gaara has improved immensely your youthful skill has surely..." Lee looked over at Gaara who was shaking his head and rubbing his temples. Lee snickered to himself at the look Gaara when sending towards Gai sensei. "… Yes the power of youth prevails!" he sang as he walked out. Gaara turned to Lee and scowled menacingly.

"If you start I may kill you."

"Yeah right." Lee tackled Gaara and their practiced started.

When practice was over no one was in the school building but the two of them. They had practiced very hard and were equally sweaty so they decided to hit the showers. Once they were both wet, Lee pinned Gaara to the cold tile wall giving him rough kisses all on his neck. Gaara started to moan when Lee moved his hand down to Gaara's member and started to stroke it. The warm water from the shower was just making it even better as Lee pushed himself onto Gaara sucking the water from his neck and shoulders. Lee took his free hand and grabbed Gaara closer possessively. Lee had started to make out with Gaara and started to pump Gaara firmly making sure to moan with each movement Gaara grabbed Lee's back at the new form of pleasure. Gaara started to pant as he was nearing his climax. Lee pulled back his kiss to look at his uke's face Gaara's cheeks were red and he was drooling slightly. He was breathing in short gasps. Lee continued to pump Gaara faster and harder. When Gaara opened his mouth for his climax Lee pressed a dominant kiss on his lips muffling his scream. Lee rinsed his hands in the flowing water, as Gaara started to slide to the floor with not enough strength to stand yet. Lee caught him , Sat him on the bench and started to help him dry off.

Friday night.

Gaara was walking home alone that night because Lee had to go to some meeting thing, Gaara didn't really care he wasn't even really listening when Lee was telling him he was more upset that Lee wasn't going to be here. Gaara looked up at the moonlight it was a nice clear night with a crescent moon and bright shining stars. Tonight's night was the clearest it had been in a long time. It suddenly went pitch black.

Gaara woke up with a small throbbing in his head. He opened his eyes half way and looked around there were no familiar surroundings there was a small amount of light being provided by the moon and now there were clouds in the sky. He was about to stand but he was tied up. Fearful thoughts started to flow into his mind he tried anxiously to get out of the tight bind he was in. He heard footsteps behind him. "Awake? Finally we…I can have fun." Gaara tried harder at the layers of duck tape keeping him there.

"Who ever you are I'm not afraid of you, so let me go."

"You sure sound afraid." Said a taunting voice, "So, why would I let you go Gaara?" His assailant walked around him in full view the shimmer of his glasses from the moonlight caused and eerie glow on his face. Gaara's jaw dropped at the sight of his attacker.

"Kabuto?" he breathed

"Yes."

"You're the sniper."

"Oh so perceptive." He taunted

"But you helped me before and you told us that- Kabuto slammed his fist into Gaara's chest making him wheeze. Gaara winced at the pain as he started to speak again.

"Scough so your gonna shoot me now coughcough"

"That's half the plan." He chuckled pulling out his long barreled silver gun. Kabuto took tape from the ground and wrapped it around Gaara's mouth before he could call for any help.

"Don't waste your breath your going to be screaming enough tonight." He cackled stripping Gaara of his pants. Kabuto removed his own and pushed Gaara onto all fours. Gaara tried struggling but Kabuto hit him in the side of the head with his gun. When Gaara stopped moving Kabuto entered him roughly causing Gaara to start to tear in pain. Kabuto started to thrust very hard making Gaara start to cry.

He started to scratch Gaara's skin with his nails causing him to bleed, as the cuts bleed Kabuto dug his nails in and twisted causing them to throb. Gaara was trying to shut all the pain out it wasn't working Kabuto just thrust and thrust and thrust as tears continued to run down his cheeks. He violently removed himself from Gaara when he came tearing even more slashes in his skin. Gaara started to breathe again just thinking that the worst was over. Kabuto leaned over him almost reading his mind and whispered. "I'm not even half done."

Kabuto reached for his gun and flashed it in front of Gaara's face. Kabuto took the gun and stuck it in Gaara's ass causing him to yelp a muffled cry. Kabuto took the gun and twisted the cold metal around and ran his hand through Gaara's hair. He took his hand from Gaara's head and reached into his pocket. Kabuto brought out a small pocket knife and made even more cuts around his shoulders and stomach.

Kabuto ripped holes randomly in Gaara's clothes, stabbing him a little with each slash. Gaara's whole body was in agonizing pain, he arched his back as Kabuto removed and wiped off his gun. He pulled Gaara's pants back up and flipped him violently unto his back, forcing the air out of his lungs. He undid the duck tape that was around his head, and finally allowing Gaara to breath. He pressed his body against Gaara's which kept him from breathing again. Kabuto pressed his forehead against Gaara's and gave him a sadistically happy smile.

Gaara looked at him with fear in his eyes; his face still had tear stains and he shuddered. Kabuto stood up and brought Gaara to his knees on the ground. Gaara started to tremble as Kabuto squatted down in front of him with the same smile. Kabuto cocked his gun and placed it on Gaara's forehead. He grabbed Gaara's face with his free hand and smirked. "I would stop moving if I were you I may _accidentally _pull the trigger. Now we don't what that?" he laughed. Gaara closed his eyes and tried to keep himself from shaking.

Kabuto stood up and walked behind him leaving Gaara on his knees as he started to tremble. Kabuto placed the gun to the back of Gaara's head. "Now, I could kill you right now. But you'll live if you don't tell anyone about this. Now your not gonna tell are you?" Gaara weakly shook his head. "ARE YOU?" Gaara shook his head quickly back and forth brushing against the gun.

Kabuto was drawing lines and forming circles with the gun on Gaara's back. "I will kill EVERYONE that you know if you say anything. I will _make_ you watch as I stab them each time through every vital organ." He said in Gaara's ear. "You will hear them all scream and I'll make you clean the blood with your hands and nothing else. Since Lee seems to be your best friend I'll do this to you again while you lie in the pool of his blood and make you face his bleeding body. GOT IT?" Gaara was silently crying as tears were falling down his cheeks. He slowly nodded his head.

Kabuto pulled Gaara's face close to his and licked off on of his tears. "As long as you listen you will live." Gaara continued to tremble. "Why" he sobbed " why are you doing this to me?" is voice cracked while asking. Kabuto smiled and forced Gaara into a bruising kiss. When he broke it he laughed and smacked Gaara in the face.

"Because," he laughed, "It's easy and it's fun." Kabuto stood back up and positioned his gun at Gaara's back and took a shot. Gaara was screaming blindly with pain as Kabuto ran off into the darkness of the night. He felt his warm blood streaming down his back and chest he had bloodcurdling scream his throat was soon sore. He opened his eyes despite the numbing pain and saw silhouettes of people walking toward him. He started to yell at them to leave him alone and to stay back. He soon felt dizzy and passed out.

When Gaara had woken up he assumed he was in the hospital. His eyes scanned the room and he saw Lee, Temari and Shikamaru. Temari and Shikamaru were sleeping but Lee was staring at him Lee took a deep breath and sat back in his chair.

"You awake that's good." He sighed "Your brother's home waiting for a call from your parents they tried to get here but there's some international problem…" Lee continued but Gaara started to shake remembering the nights' events. The scratching of his skin and ripping of his clothes were whirling through his mind.

Cut

Thrust

Cut

Thrust

"Gaara?"

Cut

Thrust

"Gaara!"

Insane Laughter!

Thrust, Thrust, Thrust!

"GAARA!" he snapped back to reality and looked at Lee. "Gaara, are you alright?" Lee was hanging over him with a pained expression on his face. "You, you were crying and started to scream, Temari and Shikamaru went to go get the doctor." Gaara sat up and pulled Lee in a hug, Lee instinctively rocked side to side while Gaara was on his shoulder.

"Gaara." He sighed putting Gaara's head in his chest. "Who did this to you?" Kabuto's evil face flashed through his mind. Gaara quickly pushed Lee away and sat in the fetal position.

"NO, No I can't" he choked.

"Gaara." He pleaded

"NO, stay the hell away from me, don't touch me!"

"Gaara." He breathed, eyes falling to the floor.

The doctor ran inside with 2 nurses and a breathless Shikamaru and Temari behind him.

The nurses checked some monitors while the doctor beckoned the three of them into the hallway.

"Well," he started "rape is the obvious answer as I explained before; this is one of the worst that I've seen in a long time, he's lucky to be alive." He took a deep breath well, as you found out Lee, when he's asked about it he stars to get very upset and shuts the world out."

"He had woken up before." Said Temari, cutting in. "Before Lee had gotten here, He didn't say much. I had asked him how he was feeling. He said he was fine but he didn't say anything else and went back to sleep."

"Do you think he'll tell anyone who his assailant was, he wouldn't tell the police and when they went to the crime scene if was completely bare of any evidence they couldn't find anything."

"Well I called Lee because there were best friends; I figured he'd help him feel better." The doctor nodded and they walked back into the hospital room. Gaara was asleep and the nurse was throwing away a needle.

"He needed some dreamless sleep, he's still severely traumatized, so I gave him something to make him feel better." The doctor and nurses left the room; Temari turned to Lee and asked Shikamaru to leave the room.

"Lee, can you help us take care of him he responds to you easier. He barely speaks to me and he usually yells at Kankurou. He's happier with you, besides I think you two had gotten very close for best friends I may not know exactly what happened but I'm aware enough to have guessed something…Am I wrong." Lee looked at Temari blushing with embarrassment.

"Of…of course," he cleared his throat trying to regain his composure, "I'll stay here over night." After the two had left the room he crawled into the bed and sat himself behind Gaara. Lee took a sad look at his sleeping friend and fell asleep.

Gaara was walking down the hospital building; there was no one around at the moment as he walked down the hallway.

"Hello Gaara." Said a silky voice, Gaara spun around quickly to see the body of Kabuto, standing in the half lit corridor. Kabuto slowly started to walk towards Gaara, showing his face in the light. Gaara tried to move away but his legs wouldn't move and Kabuto continued to walk to him. Gaara raised his fists to fight but Kabuto grabbed them and twisted them. He heard a voice.

"Gaara?" it called.

"Lee?"

Kabuto started talking again this time face to face with Gaara. "Lee can't help you he couldn't last time and he can't this time."

"Gaara," Lee's voice called him again. Kabuto pulled out his knife and held it to Gaara's Adam's apple.

"Lee, help me!"

"Gaara!" he screamed shaking him awake. Gaara had woken in a cold sweat, and looked behind him at Lee.

"Gaara you were screaming again what happened." Gaara dream started to replay in his mind.

"I said no before; I'm not telling you, go away." Gaara had tried to remove himself from Lee.

"Why, he growled becoming upset, "Why won't you tell me who did this to you. Tell me who did this!" he turned looking Gaara in the face. Gaara tried stubbornly to avoid his eyes until Lee had laced their hands together. Gaara looked expressionless to Lees face and replied quietly.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, he cried "because he'll kill you he'll kill you and everyone I know!

"But who was it?" Kabuto's face sick face and glasses flashed through his head.

"NO, No he'll come for me and kill all of you…" Lee moved himself and pressed a kiss on Gaara's lips cutting him off.

"Gaara," He sighed "Gaara it'll be okay no ones going to kill you and no ones gonna kill me not me and not our friends, Now please tell me." Gaara shuddered and held himself. He relaxed on Lees' body and sat back.

"Just…just don't go after him or anything you can't tell anyone he…he can't know I said anything." Lee smiled and hugged Gaara reassuringly.

"You can even whisper it into my ear I won't tell anyone." Gaara leaned back and whispered Kabuto's name and immediately started to look around frantically expecting him to come out of nowhere. Lee froze and looked blankly at the door. "Kabuto?" he mouthed silently still in shock. "But he's the one who told us in the first place…Did he say why or anything at all."

"He said because it was easy and…fun."

Lee clenched his fist and started to curse Kabuto. "I'll kill him!" Gaara turned his head and looked Lee in the face.

"NO, you promised!" Lee calmed himself down for Gaara's sake held him close and fell asleep. Gaara stayed home for the rest of the week and Monday most of the days were violent and silent. He wouldn't talk really except to Lee sometimes but barely Lee asked once about Kabuto a couple times and Gaara either ignored him or threw something sharp at him.

On Saturday Gaara had punched his mirror and gotten blood and glass everywhere. Sunday he attempted to destroy everything in his room Lee had gotten a bruise in the head from a lamp that Gaara started swinging wildly around the room. Though each outburst Gaara would never say anything always silent and blank almost scary (more than usual). Monday was the calmest he had been, Lee didn't go to school and Gaara said nothing all day.

Gaara just slept and stared up into the ceiling. Lee had stayed next to him the whole time and even lied down in the bed with him. At one point Gaara had turned to Lee and snuggled next to him. Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee and rested his head in his chest. Surprised Lee held Gaara and kept him close. Gaara had his ear to Lee's chest right above his heart. His eye lids soon grew heavy at the rhythm of Lee's heart beat. He drifted off to sleep in the older boys arms knowing he would be safe.

Lee looked at Gaara as his grip relaxed and his breathing evened out. He wasn't wearing a shirt so his scratches and bruises still showed clearly on his light skin. The scratches that went down his arms and the bruises on his chest, his chest Lee moved his hand gingerly over the point where Gaara was shot. Gaara, though still sleeping, subconsciously squirmed when the point was touched.

Lee moved his hand and pulled Gaara closer to him. Embracing him and keeping him safe. Lee placed a small kiss on Gaara's forehead. Gaara's eyes fluttered slightly, he didn't wake up, he was dreaming. Lee watched Gaara for any hint of discomfort; Gaara showed none and stayed happily sleeping.

Gaara had come into school on Tuesday, he was almost trampled by his fan club with questions, and Lee kept them away. The annoying platinum blond creature ran up to him.  
"Oh my Gawd Gaara." She gasped "What happened? Why are you scratched up? I heard you were in the hospital. And I heard you were on a special mission for the NPA (AN: NPA National Police Association, its Japans equivalent to America's FBI) and got in a fight with the crazed criminal mastermind. Did it really happen? I bet it did." Gaara was starting to back away from the crazed talking thing when Lee interrupted her stupid question chain.

"He was in an accident that's all Ino." Said Lee stepping in front of Gaara.

"Really, what kind of accident was it? Car? Bus? Train? Plane? Where you drunk? I bet you were. Tell me, tell me, **tell me!" **she pestered until Shikamaru and Temari cut her off.

"Stop being Troublesome Ino you friggen' idiot!

"Do I need to give you another black eye?" Threatened Temari, cracking her knuckles. Ino eyed them both nervously and shut up. "We thought not moron." Sasuke shook his head at Ino and spoke up.

"Well what really happened Gaara? We heard that you were shot?"

"Er…Well it was just an accident but yeah I was shot in the chest."

"Do you know who?" A pair of hands landed on Gaara's shoulders.

"Sorry eavesdropping again." Smiled Kabuto stroking the bullets impact point with his thumb, unbeknownst to everyone else "Hey Gaara I heard you were back…came to see how you were…so _do _you know who did it."

Gaara choked on him next words. "Um cough nocough, cough stray bullet." Kabuto smiled. "Here Gaara that cough sounds bad" he smiled at everyone, "I'll take him to the water fountain." Gaara glanced at Lee when Kabuto had turned around and walked away with Kabuto, who put his arm around him as they walked. "Wow they've gotten chummy." Said Sasuke, as they waited for Gaara's return.

Once they were at the water fountain and out of earshot of everyone else Kabuto's smile turned menacing. "Did you say anything?" he smiled madly at Gaara.

"N-no" he stuttered stepping back.

"Good…actually I don't believe you… you probably told someone who was it?" He took two steps toward Gaara making him very uncomfortable.

"No one…I…I-" Kabuto put a hand on Gaara's shoulder; Gaara silenced himself and looked at Kabuto.

"Yeah it better stay like that." His grip tightened on where he knew there was a cut and at least a bruise. Gaara winced in pain. "Because there's gonna be more of this if you do." Gaara stared as the insane teenager walked away with a smile. Gaara hurriedly walked back to the group and Lee pulled him aside.

"What did he want?" Gaara shook his head and removed himself from Lee's grip. He silently walked away leaving Lee. Naruto walked over to where Lee was and lowered his voice asking about Gaara's behavior.

"How'd you notice?"

"Call it animal instinct. But anyways don't tell me an excuse like a car accident I know that didn't really happen." Lee sighed and looked to the ground.

"YOU must promise not to speak of this again not to your parents' no one you can't even let Gaara know you know." Naruto nodded in head. Lee lowered his voice.

"Well… Gaara… he… he was raped."

"What!" he yelled quietly "What by whom?" Keeping his word Lee denied Knowledge.

_**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG**_

The bell for third period rang loudly. Lee was searching the school for Gaara, he hadn't seen him in home room and he was nervous. He wasn't at their usual meeting spot

for third period. He was half-way around the school when he found Gaara in the courtyard just staring off at the clouds. "Gaara what are you doing here? You've gotta come to class."

"There's no point." He continued to stare expressionlessly at the clouds. Lee sighed and offered Gaara a hand.

"Why's there no point?" he pulled Gaara up off the ground. Gaara rested his head on Lee's chest and calmly replied.

"Because there's nothing left, he's going to kill everyone; he'll find out…I know he will. Then he'll…he'll have his way with me again…he said himself. I'd rather die than experience that again. I. Want. To. Die." Lee said nothing for a while and just held him closer. Lee started to pull Gaara inside.

"Come on." He said tugging at his arm. Gaara glared at Lee and tried to pull his hand free.

"I already said no. I'm not going to class. Screw Kakashi! He protested as Lee was succeeding in dragging him into the school.

"I'm not taking you to class I'll take you home." Gaara stopped whining and let Lee drag him inside. Lee had successfully tricked the nurse into letting him take Gaara home. When they had arrived he had brought Gaara upstairs and settled him into his bed to rest. Lee had gotten up to leave but Gaara held him back.

"No stay…please." Lee smiled and sat down.

"Of course." He grinned as he crawled into bed behind him. Gaara had rested his head on Lee and listened to his rhythmic heartbeat. Lee assumed he was going to stay for a while so he made himself comfortable in the bed and closed his eyes. In a short while he looked down at Gaara who had fallen asleep. He took a deep tired sigh "This is the happiest he's been since Friday." , his tone grew slightly heated. "That bastard I'll murder him what the hell did he say to him I bet-he stopped talking when he heard Gaara start to mumble incoherently in his sleep. Lee prepared for something to happen; the last time Gaara had began to curse madly and started to throw things, he hoped it wouldn't happen again.

"…Lee…" His gaze fell back to Gaara who had softly uttered his name. "…Thank." His eyes opened slightly but he was still asleep, he closed them and fell asleep quickly and silently. Lee smiled getting the half-said message and drifted to sleep.


	2. The return and the adorable

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even though I wish I did if I _did _it would have many Yaoi!

"Lee?" he was shaken awake. "…Wake up sleepy." It was Temari and Shikamaru. Lee started to stutter sheepishly at Shikamaru.

"It's okay I found out… actually I guessed. You know I'm pretty sure, Naruto and Sasuke are together too, you not alone."

"uhm Okay." He was still embarrassed nonetheless.

"Did you…" Temari asked quietly "You guys didn't umm…"

"What!? Oh no of course not…" he flushed at the question. "…he-he just wanted me to stay with him. I think he is a bit scared. But still does not want to admit it. He wants to be strong…to not worry us…But even so Temari you need to keep an eye on his actions he's still a bit…troubled, he told me today…" his eyes darkened as he moved out from under Gaara carefully not to awaken him. "...he told me that he wanted to die."

A shadowy expression formed on Temari's face, her eyes became glassy. "…Die…" she repeated sadly keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I am sorry. I'll try as hard as I can…so he can be like he was before."

"It's Okay…If you'd like you can stay here for a little bit…so he's better sooner."

Lee smiled at the offer and gave a small nod. "Of course I would be happy to. I'll just go home and get some clothes and belongings." Lee ran out the house smiling earnestly. He was about half way down the road when a gunshot was heard catching his attention.

"What!?" Another gunshot was heard, first one a warning, the second on target.

----------------------

Lee woke up in the hospital with a horribly sore throbbing on his head, he felt it gingerly, there was a bump. "Oh Lee…you're awake." Said his mother, "I'll go get your father…I'm glad you were near your friends house they got you here quickly and called us." His mother had given him a hug and walked out. He looked over to see Gaara staring at the cold tile floor.

"How'd you?" he started leaning back in his bed. Gaara stood up and clenched his fists angrily.

"He knows Lee…he knows!" he said trembling.

"What!?"

"H-he knows… he's gonna kill you it's my fault. I…I shouldn't have said anything. Now everyone's gonna die!"

"Gaara calm down, he doesn't know anything."

"How d'you know that!"

"Because, he would have killed me when he shot the gun, if it was even him in the first place, he would have shot me in the head not the shoulder…and he hit me with something hard anyway…but he could have killed me if he wanted to…all that proves is he's mentally insane."

"How can you say this so passively, I mean he's crazy we don't know what he'll do?"

"Because… Kabuto…because he is nothing, but an corrupt illicit person and he's gonna get caught."

"How?"

"You and myself are going to the police."

"NO! No we can't! You're wrong! He… he's gonna-"

"Gaara, Shut Up!" Gaara fell silent immediately. He sat down on the hospital bed at Lee's feet and covered his face in his hands. "Now…if you'll listen, don't worry you'll be find we'll- The door slowly opened and a pair of genteel shining glasses shown frown the darkness in the hallway. Kabuto walked in nonchalantly.

"Hey Lee, heard you were hurt, thought I'd stop by." Gaara froze where he was sitting and stared at Lee, fear slowly filling his eyes. "Why Gaara," he walked over and put his arms around Gaara's neck touching his face sensually, "I didn't know you were going to be here." He smiled maliciously eyeing Lee for any signs of irritation.

"Sorry that took so long Lee," said his mother walking in with the doctor and his father "Oh I see you have another visitor how nice." She smiled at Kabuto as he bowed his head in respect.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay very long," he checked his watch, "I actually have to go now. Care to walk me out Gaara?" Gaara looked at Lee who gave him a silent 'you can't' Gaara responded with a soundless 'I have to'.

"Uhh…I guess." He waved goodbye and walked out with Gaara in tow. They were walking soundlessly down the empty corridor. Gaara was keeping his distance.

"Why are you walking so far behind me? Are ya scared?"

"No."

"Then walk with me." Gaara sped up and met Kabuto's pace. Kabuto chuckled softly, "You know," he stopped walking, "the police can't help you. I've done this before just on a larger scale and have yet to be taken in; I've seen all of them depart this life. This is nothing to me, I'm not an imbecile." Gaara remained silent taking his eyes off of Kabuto. Kabuto took this moment in time to shove Gaara and pinned him to the wall.

Kabuto gave Gaara a bruising Kiss, Gaara bit his lip drawing blood. Kabuto spat the blood in Gaara's face and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to harshly dry heave. Kabuto walked away silently, as Gaara picked himself up and walked back to Lee's room.

-------

Rin happily skipped into Naruto's room with a big smile on her face. Naruto rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Rin," he sighed, "me and Sasuke are busy…go bother dad." 

"Na'to are you and Sa'ke gonna kiss now?" she asked never ceasing to smile. "Since… he's your dark boyfriend."

"What!? Rin, what are you talking about?" he flushed

"'Verse harem and s'onenai" Naruto put his hand on his forehead and shook it in disbelief.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Well I was watchin' a show called 'Ouran Host Club' and I was on the comp'ter…I saw someting called s'onenai and they said they were a 'verse harem'. You're the wild and he's the dark type.

"What?! Okay _never _look at that again, _stop _watching that show and _stop_ calling Sasuke my boyfriend!" Rin walk over and sat in Sasuke's lap.

"Naruto should we go to my house… I have some more supplies?"

"Yeah we can go I'll just tell my dad." Naruto ran out of his room. Rin stood up and started boasting to Sasuke.

"Ya know I also found out that you're an Uke because you're less broader than he is." Sasuke twitched at 'uke'. "Na'to is seme tha' means that when you guys-"

"Rin!"

"What?"

"I know what that means."

"oh."

Naruto walked in and told Sasuke they could leave. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and stood. But Rin latched unto Naruto's leg and started crying.

"R-Rin let go!"

"Noooo! I wanna come too."

"No Rin!" Naruto's dad came running into the room.

"Why's she crying!?"

"She wants to come to Sasuke's house!"

"Then bring her!"

"Dad!"

"I said bring her!" his dad left the room

"I'm gonna delete _all _of his favorite files…we have to bring Rin." He sighed as Rin let go of his leg and walk over to Sasuke grabbing his hand and smiling immediately.

"Fine with me."

"What about Itachi."

"Avoidance is the best policy" Sasuke walked in his house scoping the room for Itachi. He wasn't anywhere in site. They walked inside the living room when Itachi came up behind Sasuke.

SLAP

"Thought you could hide from me." Rin gasped in awe at Itachi.

"Wow, Sa'ke he has Pwettier hair than you." Itachi looked down to see the little blond blue-eyed girl staring wide-eyed at him. He picked her up frowning.

"You think _I'm pretty." _He said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes you have pwetty hair." She leaned forward and fluffed it. Itachi looked at her with a very stern face.

"Oh no," thought Naruto, "Not my sister."

"Uhh Itachi," started Sasuke, "She's only 3…be calm."

"…She's adorable!" he hummed spinning and throwing her up in the air. Rin was giggling in delight. "Wow you're pretty and fun."

"OI Sasuke I think you've been replaced." Sasuke sneered at Naruto and went to walk upstairs.

"Where do you think _my _room."

"Sasuke I demand you get her some apple juice!"

"Why can't you get it?!"

"Don't sass back I said get her something to drink."

"Pretty man what's your name?" Itachi smiled and held the child on his hip.

"Oh my name's Itachi. What's yours' cutie?"

"My names Rin 'Tachi!"

"Oh so cute." He smiled, "I could steal you."

"Then we'd have two babies in the house." Sasuke said smirking giving Itachi the juice.

"oh go upstairs with your boyfriend!" Rin gasped and started pointing at Sasuke and Naruto.

"I knew it! I knew it! S'onenai, S'onenai!"

"Rin what did I tell you." Scolded Naruto

"Don't you dare yell at her!" he commanded giving Naruto a glare that sent chills down his spine. "She's cute!" Sasuke and Naruto retreated upstairs into Sasuke's room.

"Well I was hoping we could have more fun but your sisters here."


	3. Rorschach

**Disclaimer:** Naruto not mine…

A/N: kind've a small spoiler about the sound village

----------------------------------------------------

"_Well I was hoping we could have more fun but your sister came along"_

"What?" said a perplexed Naruto as Sasuke moved forward and pulled him closer. He attempted to push Naruto on the bed, but Naruto moved and Sasuke lost his balance falling face first on the bed. "Tch… I told you _I _am seme."

Naruto crawled next to Sasuke and pulled him closer, embracing him in a deep lustful kiss. Sasuke cupped his hands around Naruto's face touching his whiskers sensually, as Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke wanted to moan but with Rin in ear shot it would have been a risk if Itachi decided to watch her upstairs.

--------------Monday Morning (Central High School) ---------------------------

"Kimimaru what did I say."

"What?" he asked innocently as he watched a small patch of flowers and grass burn in a miniature inferno.

"They didn't do anything to you." He stated bluntly stomping out the flames.

"But there ignoring me…Kabuto sensei." He pulled out a knife with a bone handle, and started to stab the grass repeatedly.

"Baka, they can't talk."

"Ne, baka…there just ignoring me again." He twitched and continued to stab the darkened ground.

"Of course they are…now go to my office and we'll go through it again."

Kabuto continued making his rounds as the schools counselor, he came along a student talking to himself.

"Ukon is he here _again?_ Do I have to spell out that there is nobody there?"

"Don't say that Sakon's right here…your hurting his feelings." He looked over his shoulder and spoke to the invisible nothing behind him. "It's okay Sakon he doesn't understand complex people like us."

"Okay Ukon I'll see you _and _Sakon in my office later." Continuing on his walk he saw the student Tayuya leading a group of flute players.

"And yes when you get good enough, you can control the air currents around you to do your own personal bidding." He walked past another student, Kidomaru, playing in the hallway with a container of spiders. "Yes my pets on day I shall join you with you great abilities." He walked down into an empty hallway leading to his workplace.

"Wow I don't think anyone in this school is sane." He twitched when he opened his door to an empty office. "B-but you're not crazy you're the sanest person in this whole building" he took a pen from his desk and started putting pen to paper as he started to write a report. 'Twitch' "All these people are crazy…but you're not crazy…'twitch' no you're not…no."

--------------------

"Lee doesn't understand anything… he shouldn't be so confident." He thought walking in and sitting in his seat in English. When he had returned to Lee's room in the hospital, he was still in slight pain, still clutching his stomach. He lied, to Lee's parents, passing it off as early signs of a virus. Once Lee's family left the room for something Lee, even in his state, forced Gaara to come clean and talk about had happened.

Tonight they were supposed to go to the police, much to Gaara's dislike, he had been slightly nervous all day; Kabuto wasn't in school…lately he'd been making it a sport to make it known to Gaara that he was in school watching him, plotting or just being full of malice. Gaara assumed that he was hiding.

"Gaara." Said Kakashi approaching him, he didn't respond verbally but just glared up at Kakashi. "Here's a pass." He bent low and whispered in his ear. "It's to the school psychiatrist…he said come quickly." Lee was eavesdropping and was the only one who heard so he turned around to face Gaara.

Gaara raised his brow, staring accusingly at Lee. Lee gave a non-verbal 'I don't know…but I didn't do it,' look. When Gaara arrived he saw Iruka-sensei sitting in the chair smiling warmly. "Aren't you the Social Studies teacher?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here now?"

"The school thought I would be the most qualified to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Well because Ebisu-sensei can be a bit blunt sometime and with your uhh current situation, they thought I proved a little better at this sort of thing… I have a dual degree so- Gaara raised his hand cutting Iruka off.

"I really don't care…honestly."

"Rude little…" Iruka thought keeping his smile. "Well they just thought I wouldn't be wise for Ebisu to…Console you."

"… I don't need any solace." He growled glaring at Iruka.

"Well I expected that…I didn't think you'd want to talk _just _yet…I was just leaving the option open."

"Sorry but you wont see me asking for help from the likes of you."

"…fine but will you at least stay for a Rorschach?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Ink blots." He said pulling out a folder.

"Only because I don't feel like going back to class." His eyes fell on the clock on the wall.

"Alright whatever makes progress." He pulled out and showed the ink blots. "Now tell me what you see."

"Ink blots."

"No, no I mean what do you see like shapes, images, people."

"Blood I guess." Some scratching on the paper signified Iruka writing down his results.

"erm...a" he gulped memories flooding into his skull he saw a gun but chose to suppress his recollection. "A …I don't know"

'Scratch, Scratch'

"A…umm…something sharp." Kabuto's twisted laugh echoed in his ears. As sounds of slashing fabric followed them.

'Scratch, scratch

"A...a pair of glasses." Kabuto's manic face smiled in his head. Iruka paused. "Glasses?" he thought.

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing."

'Scratch, scratch'

"Are we finished?"

"Yep, If you could stay for some question's" Looking at his watch his class didn't end for 10 minutes.

"Fine." He groaned rolling his eyes.

"Feel free to tell me if I'm overstepping my boundaries."

"Just ask."

"…Do you know…who uhh." Said Iruka searching for words to ask. Gaara lowered his gaze to the floor.

"No, next question."

'Scratch, scratch'

"Have you told any of your-"

"NO!" he answered a little to quickly. He checked his watch 5 minutes left. "Are there anymore questions?"

"Umm yes, would you come here if you're were having, say depressing or dismal thoughts?"

"…I guess if it were a _last _resort."

"Alright," he said writing a pass, "now go to your 4th period." He smiled sincerely. Gaara grimaced and walked out silently and soullessly. Iruka looked down at his notes.

Seems unstable

Used something sharp, a knife according to doctor report

Is aware of assailant's persona

Has probably spoken to someone

Rapist wore glasses during attack


	4. All Hollows Eve

A/N: yes I know that they don't really celebrate Halloween in Japan but it is AU is it not?

--------------------

Later that night Lee had picked up Gaara at his house and together they walked to the police station. "What happened at the counselor?"

"It was Iruka."

"Iruka- sensei isn't he a Social Studies teacher?"

"Yeah I asked the same thing he said something about being better qualified than Ebisu or something I wasn't really paying attention."

"What did he ask?"

"….If I knew who it was and he made me look at inkblots."

"Well what did you see?"

"…various things…some unhappy memories."

----------------------------

Gaara was forced to relive the fateful nights' events. They tried to remove Lee from the room but, Gaara refused to say a word until he was back inside the room. The police decided on placing two guards to keep an eye on him. Gaara wasn't allowed to leave his house until further notice.

---------------------

"Hmm Kabuto hasn't been in school for days." He thought out loud as while placing his hand on his new earring, it was really a water proof transmitter to the police if he clicked the button on the side, it was disguised as a panda bear head, when activated he could be found in about 5 minutes.

"He's probably realized that he would get caught and left." Answered Lee, as they walked, from morning practice to class.

"I doubt it…" Kabuto's own words forming in his mind, "he's no idiot."

"Well all that matters is that he is not here and that we are still alive."

"…I guess." They waved their goodbyes and left to their respective classes.

"Hey Gaara have you seen Kabuto lately?" asked Ino bouncing down the hallway towards him wearing a familiar pair of glasses.

"No." he said with an irritated face, staring at her glasses.

"Well he said to give you a message."

"I don't care."

"He said you'd say that, well anyway he said to tell you and I said okay so I went to find you and…wait where are you going?" she yelled running after him. "I'm not done!"

_**RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG**_

"Listen! Either shut up or go away!"

"How am I supposed to tell you if I shut up?"

"I don't want to kn-"

"You don't make sense, well anyways he said that….umm you're not alone…which is some guy joke right…or maybe you're playing a game lol lol jp jp lmao (Yeah she actually said lol(no offense to those who do))

"My god you are friggin' stupid!" he thought to himself thinking of Kabuto revealing himself and Ino because well…

"Hey Gaara since I told you that and since Sasuke well actually Sasuke's brother…do you really think he can do that I mean he's a student here but he works here its so weird I mean he's schedule must be modified or something…"

"Get to the _damn _point."

"Well would you."

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"I'll cry."

"Go ahead."

"I'll cut myself."

"I'd gladly help you, what size knife would you like."

"B-but."

"He said no." said Sasuke cutting in. (A/N for those who didn't know she was asking him out.)

"Sasuke I was talking to Gaara _not _you." She said pouting.

"Well…I'm pretty sure he thinks-"

"You again." Said Itachi angrily he just came from downstairs

"Uh oh."

"Beat it you whore, before I have to hit you repeatedly until you die…stop raping them with your eyes you skank." Ino took off running down the hall. "God I can't wait till she's near our house." He said with a bored expression on his face. "…first where out of apple juice…which reminds me…"

SLAP

"Which is your fault Sasuke."

"The hell it is! _You _gave it all to Rin!"

"Urasai! You should have brought more baka." They continued arguing down the hall to class which, he finally realized, he was 20 minutes late for he was awarded a stern talking to from Kurenai sensei; about the importance of being on time, which he wasn't really listening to, she grasped this and discontinued the conversation (also noticing that she was making him late for his next class.) she wrote him a pass.

Lee gave Gaara a quizzical look when he walked in late Gaara gave him a simple smile, gave Kakashi the pass and sat down. After about 3 minutes of passing notes Lee was a bit worried.

"_What happened?" Oo_

"_Kabuto sent me a message." --_

"_What…what did it say!?" Oo_

"_He said I wasn't alone w/e that means." --_

"_Who gave the message?" Oo_

"_Ino, damn idiot, she asked me out!" X.X me scarred_

"_?"_

"_Idk she's weird…it was actually funny because Itachi scared her off. Not for me really more for himself. -.-_

"_Well?" Oo_

"_Well what?" ._

"_nvm" Oo_

_-----------------------------_

_(**Warning bit Ooc here)**_

During their 4th period Gai-sensei had them doing random things. First they had a trust exercise he was working with Naruto while Shikamaru was working with Neji. The object was to lead your person to safety. Naruto had successfully killed him three times. When it was Lee's turn to lead the blind person Naruto had hit many things including tripping over a cone into a wall and the bleacher steps. (Sorry completely random its kinda like a filler)-----------------------

It was Halloween and Gaara had forgotten about Kabuto's message. Lee was watching Gaara, along with half the lunch room, attempting to kill Naruto for stealing his cookies.

"You're buying me more!"

"Like hell I am!" Gaara jumped on him. "Oww he bit me!"

"That's for my cookies…now buy me more!" he screamed clamping down on Naruto's arm. **(ooc over I think)**

"God," said Sasuke turning to Lee, "It's like they're in Kindergarten. His sister acts and IS smarter than him."

"Really or are you being sarcastic?"

"No really she has an I.Q. over 100 and she's only 3."

"Wow." Lee glanced at Sasuke, "What are you for Halloween?"

"Death."

"Really I did not notice a difference."

"Aww come on I brought a scythe."

"Well not really you're wearing the same amount of make-up that you normally do…and I thought you were being moody or brooding or whatever."

"What! The Hell I'm wearing much more." Sasuke yelled shaking Lee by his shoulders, Naruto and Gaara walked over Naruto had a large lump on his head and a couple of scratches. Gaara hair was messed up, but he was absentmindedly munching on a cookie.

"Why are you trying to kill Lee?" asked Naruto

"Because he said there's no difference between the amount of make-up I wore today than any other day!"

"…there isn't?"

"Dammit Naruto!" Sasuke stared to sulk.

"OI don't go all emo on me now." Gaara walked over to Lee and asked him what his costume was for Halloween.

"I don't know."

"…Be speed racer."

"What. No…Why?"

"You talk like him."

"I do not."

"You just did."

"Oh fuck you."

"Maybe later." Lee twitched and flushed at Gaara's comment. He salvaged his thoughts.

"Well smartass what are you being for Halloween."

"A sexy Panda."

"What!?"

"The _guy_ version."

"Oh."

-----------

That night it was partly cloudy with a nice full moon. Gaara convinced Lee to go as speed racer but they compromised he would wear his helmet only. "I can't see your face."

"What." Said Lee adjusting the helmet.

"I can't see your face, I can barely tell its you under there you voice sounds all weird."

"Well stay close…I still can't believe your going as a sexy Panda Lee breathed looking at Gaara's outfit. Gaara was wearing a muscle fitting white tee with Panda ears on his head.

"Well I like it." He adjusted his black and white jeans and poof tail.

"I don't…girls or guys might…look at you."

"Well I'll have speed racer to protect me." Lee blushed at the statement and glance at his watch. "They should be here by now." The bell rang downstairs. They walked downstairs to meet them all.

"Aww Gaara you look so Kawaii." Said Sakura smiling at him.

"Yeah you look adorable in those ears." Said Ino reaching up to touch them.

"Don't touch me." She quickly brought her hand back as if burned. They all continued on to get Naruto. Temari had forced Shikamaru to come, she was a dragon geisha, and she brought him plush deer antlers and a tail with a little nose to match.

"Someone please shoot me." Shikamaru thought as he walked along side her. Hinata was dressed as an angel with Kiba who was dressed as a werewolf. Sakura was dressed as Cleopatra with Tohma who was dressed as a prince. Ino was dressed as some pop princess whore thing. When they were down the street from Naruto's house Gaara asked.

"So Ino."

"Yes Gaara."

"…What are you supposed to be a whore, a whore with a wig or a whore with a wig and a microphone?"

"I like can't believe that you don't know I'm only the best person ever Britney Spears!"

"oh…soo you're a whore with a wig and a microphone." Everyone started laughing

"Oh my gawd guys that's nawt funny."

"Hey guys … hey Lee." Said Naruto "Nice 'I can't learn helmet'." Lee said something Incoherently (A/N: to all you Ino fans out there sorry but its just easy to bash Ino because she can act stupid but I do admit she kicks major ass over Sakura when it comes to fighting (At least until time jump then Sakura's so much better))

"Na'to why's she look like something in daddy's secret pictures?" said Rin pointing at Ino.

"Rin I told you don't go on dad's computer."

"Um is she talking about po-"

"Ino shut up!" yelled Temari knocking Ino in the head with her fan, while thinking. "Who keeps inviting her?"

"Is she coming with us?" Ino asked staring at Naruto

"No Itachi's going to take her."

"Itachi?" asked Temari

"Yeah my dad said it was fine so neither of us have to bring her so yeah." They all looked down at Rin she was Chibi moon.

"She's adorable." Cooed the girls ,harmoniously.

"I never knew Itachi was capable of anything more than hate." Mumbled Ino

"Well tha's 'cuz he hates you." Said Rin innocently smiling up at Ino.

"Oi." Said Sasuke finally joining the group with Itachi behind him coming for Rin, "Hey Rin." He smiled bending down.

"…"Rin started to tear.

"Oh no." Rin began to cry.

SLAP KICK PUNCH

"What did you do to her Sasuke you moronic, cynical, crazy…"he trailed off picking up Rin and shushing her. For Halloween he was Tuxedo Mask to match Rin.

"Oh my gawd Itachi-" Ino started admiring his outfit.

"If my name escapes your lips again it'll be the last word you speak you-." Rin started laughing. "Yes Rin insulting and threatening the ugly pig _is_ funny." He mused throwing her in the air and walking towards his friends.

"God Itachi." Said Kisame, "People are gonna start thinking you're a pedophile."

"And why would they think that?"

"Because you're carrying around a little blond girl in a skirt, around at night I might add and it looks like you have a pimp stick."

"…Well you smell funny."

---------

"Hey guys you know what's uglier than Ino in a skirt?" said Naruto

"HEY!!"

"What?"

"Kiba's mom." Everyone continued to laugh at Naruto's cracks on Kiba's mom.

"Naruto shut the fuck up!"

"Hey you know what-"

"Don't even-"

"Kiba's mom-"

"Naruto."

"Kiba's mom's a bit-"

"I'm warning you."

---------

2 hours later

---------

"My feet are killing me." Cried Ino

"That's what you get for wearing whore heels." Said Sasuke.

"Hey…" said Ino rummaging through her bag, "yuck someone gave me cookies…Gaara do you want them?...Gaara?" she looked around, "Hey where's Gaara?"

"He was right behind me before we turned the corner a second ago." Said Naruto turning around and scoping.

"Oh no," he thought "…We need to find him now I mean_ right_ now." Shikamaru, Temari and himself took off to retrace their steps.

--------

"Lee where are we going?" Gaara asked impatiently. No answer. "You said we should go someplace else but we're going to far away…there probably looking for us." Lee stopped walking and turned to face him. He said something but Gaara couldn't understand him. "Can on take the helmet off I can't understand you?" Lee walked a little closer to him. "What?"

Lee pushed him on the ground pinning him. "What the hell! Get off! It's cold!" Lee sat back and rested his Knees on Gaara's legs and took of the helmet.

"Found you."

-------------

"Lee," yelled Temari, "wait we need to think about which way they went!" She tripped on her sandals. Shikamaru stopped her from running again, so she wouldn't fall he carried her on his back.

"Listen Lee calm yourself w-" Shikamaru started but Lee cut him off.

"What do you mean be calm he could be hurt _again _or dead for all we know! I should've been paying better attention. Where are those cops!?"

---------

Gaara was taken aback by who was on top of him. "Ka-Kabuto?"

"Saying my name already." He bent down and licked Gaara's chin.

"Get off me bastard."

"Is that anything to say to someone who has your life in their hands?" He pulled out a knife already bloodstained. Gaara looked over and saw a dead, bleeding body near him. It's…was the guard. He looked back at Kabuto who was staring at him aloofly and twirling the knife around his finger absentmindedly.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You sure sound afraid." His tone changed. " 'twitch' I think he sounded scared didn't you. Yes."

"What the…"

"Shut up!" his tone changed again. "You think you can stay alive knowing his secret?"

"What secret?" Kabuto let out an earsplitting scream and let go of Gaara and huddled on the ground mumbling 'secret, secret, secret'. He balanced himself on all fours and was breathing heavily, knife still twirling in his hand. Gaara started to sit up slowly, trying to stay silent but Kabuto heard him. In a panicked stated his took his knife and slashed it almost blindly at Gaara. The blade made contact with his face giving him a cut on the cheek about an inch long. Kabuto stood quickly and took off.

"What the hell?" Gaara stood and ran in the opposite direction back where he came from in case Kabuto decided to come back.

-----

"Look there he is!" yelled Temari hopping off of Shikamaru's back and running over to her youngest brother giving him a hug. "Are you alright?" she let go of him and took a step back.

"Fine."

"You're bleeding." Said Lee taking off the helmet.

"Oh yeah." He put his fingers on his cut and looked at the blood.

"So it was defiantly him." Asked Shikamaru.

"Why didn't you use your earring thing?" asked Lee.

"Oh wow… I forgot he had my arms pinned under him…but he let go."

"Then why didn't you use it?" said Lee his tone slowly growing heated.

"I already said Lee…I forgot…I mean he-"

"Forgot…forgot that's all I'm hearing. How could you forget, he could have killed you!" Lee was getting angrier by the second.

"Well he didn't so I don't think-"

"No! You don't think that's the problem, he could have killed you if whatever happened did not happen!"

"But Lee...I" Lee raised a hand halting Gaara's speak.

"No!" he said clenching his fists in anger. Tears started to stream down Lee's face he dropped the helmet dashed away. There was a long silence where no one spoke Temari and Shikamaru eyeing Gaara who was staring blankly where Lee had just stood. He almost collapsed but Shikamaru caught him and put him on his back with Temari walking like a ghost next to him.

-------

Lee ran in his house slamming the door to his room and dropping down on the bed. He gazed up at the ceiling. "That idiot doesn't know I care." He placed his hands over his face and started recalling the nights events.


	5. Magnanimous Lexis

"Thank god it's Friday." Naruto yawned as he repositioned a sleeping Rin in his arms. "Sasuke are you still sleeping over?". (AN: Temari and Shika lied okay)

"Yeah."

"Then come on." Sasuke ran up and met Naruto's pace.

"…What happened, first Gaara's gone then Lee, Temari and Shikamaru leave, then Lee comes back alone and pushes Ino to the ground like she wasn't even there, which was funny now that you think 'bout it…and finally those two come back with him and Temari kicks Ino for being nosey and noisy. What happened?"

"…I don't know." Naruto tucked Rin in and went back to his room throwing a pair of pajama pants at Sasuke.

"What no shirt." He smiled putting on the ebony silk pants.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"But it's cold."

"Oh it won't be." Naruto and Sasuke were asleep for about 2 hours when.

Knock, knock

"Whos'it?"

"Na'to"

He groaned, "Yes Rin?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What about?"

"The evil psycho pop princess tried to kill 'Tachi can I sleep wit you and Sa'ke?" he murmured something under his breath.

"Fine Rin." He pushed Sasuke, who was still sleeping, off the bed.

"Ow dobe! What wassat for?" he mumbled not even entirely sure what was happening.

"Rin had a bad dream move over here." He patted the space next to him.

"Is this for you or for her?"

"Just move!"

"Fine." He grumbled and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Come on Rin." He croaked picking her up and setting her down. He put his head down but sleep didn't last.

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of falling off the bed." He sighed and pushed Sasuke off the bed again.

"Ow ya'know you can shake me awake like normal people…what now?"

"Move back to where you were before."

"…I hate you."

"Love you too." Sasuke laid down on the other side of Rin grumbling to himself. Naruto laid back down but sleep wasn't staying with him for more than a minute. Rin shook him awake again.

"hmm?"

"I can't sleep."

"So?"

"Tell me a story."

"…fine which one Ed in Wonderland or Envy's bedtime stories?" ( Kudos to whomever made these fics)

"Ed in Wonderland!"

"Fine." Naruto sleepily told her, her story. She was asleep in minutes.

-------------

After Temari had cleaned him up she coaxed him to go to sleep. "Shikamaru and I are going to be here so if you need anything."

"Is he here for me or for you?"

"Goodnight." She closed the door behind her. Gaara sat quietly in his room, sitting Indian style on his bed, staring at his legs. The nights' events were swimming around in his head replaying themselves over and over again. Lee's words were clear and angry.

"_NO…he could have killed you!" _ Gaara ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm so stupid…he's right I could have died…I should die."

------

It was Wednesday and Lee hadn't seen any sign of Gaara in days. It was fourth period gym.

"Play soccer with all your hearts! Run with your youthful energy."

"Will he shut the fuck up!" said Lee irritably.

"What's wrong with you? You usually love his 'bouts of youth."

"Well, Naruto, maybe they're becoming annoying." He ran ahead kicking the ball so hard it hit someone in the face causing a quick black eye and a bloody nose.

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's obvious…."

"What?"

"Who hasn't been here all week? Who haven't we seen since Halloween.?"

"Umm Ino?"

"You idiot…no Ino was in our last class."

"Really?"

"That's besides the point…it's Gaara…Gaara hasn't been here."

"Oh yeah I knew that."

"You've been with Ino too much but anyway have you noticed," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "That Gaara and Lee have been getting close?"

"Well yeah there best friends."

"…no I mean close like you and Sasuke."

"What! I-I don't know what you're talking about.

"Oh please don't act like a moron I already know."

SLAM

Lee had just missed some tiny freshman who was blocking the goal. When he shot she jumped out of the goal.

"Well he should go see him."

"I know but Lee probably won't listen and Gaara's been doing pretty badly."

"How so?"

"Well Temari told me that she had to confine him to his bed."

"Why?"

"Because um because he feels that…I don't know it's like all of a sudden he's blaming what happened on himself and that Kabuto should have killed him. Lee had said something and he took it the wrong way. "

"So basically Lee has to talk to him again so he's better."

"To put it simply."

"Well then we need to get Lee to talk to him." He walked towards Lee.

"Wait, Naruto it's a little more complex than that."

"Lee…oi Lee!" Lee was now sitting down; he had already injured 3 students and sent 2 of them to the nurse.

"What."

"Follow me."

"Why should I."

"Just come on." Naruto gestured to Shikamaru to follow. They snuck into the now empty locker room.

"What?" Lee growled

"You need to go see Gaara."

"I don't _need _to do anything."

"He's going insane he took what you said the wrong way." Lee's eyes fell to the ground.

"I don't care."

"He's blamed himself for everything that's happened." Shikamaru added shifting his weight to his other foot.

"It was his fault…for being careless." He said coldly

"Come on you don't mean that…according to what he said it would be very easy to get confused and you told him to stay close anyway."

"Yes I meant everything I said and…he should have been more conscientious.""

"…"

"Well since you two have nothing else to say…I'm leaving."

"No you're not." Naruto grabbed Lee by his collar and held him to the wall.

"What's the matter with you…you're being selfish." Naruto punched the wall next to Lee's head. "You're a fucking asshole!"

"Naruto let go of him he can't breathe!" Lee was struggling for breath under Naruto's grip. Naruto let him go and he fell to the floor gasping for breath. Shikamaru walked over to Lee to check if he was alright and walked out after Naruto.

------------

"Gaara stop it!" Gaara was thrashing around in bed while she was trying to feed him.

"No I'm not eating go away!" he snapped at her hand.

"Gaara…"she sighed patting down his hair. The doorbell rang downstairs. "Who's that it's almost eleven?" She made sure Gaara was secured in his bed, and walked downstairs. She opened the door but said nothing when she saw Lee, who just looked sheepishly at her.

"I…I'm sorry can I talk to him?" she smiled and moved out of the way.

"Gaara…" Lee walked in to his room shamefacedly and sat on his bed. Lee took his restraints off allowing Gaara to sit up straighter. "Gaara…why would killing yourself help this?"

"…"

"Please answer me…why do you wanna die?"

"Dammit Gaara!" he yelled grabbing the tacit teen, "Say something!" Gaara averted his gaze looking past Lee.

"I-I'm sorry." He choked pulling away from Lee and sitting holding his legs in his arms. "I'm sorry…I should be dead." He mumbled sadly through his arms.

"No you shouldn't you've got to live or else he will win."

"Have they found him yet?"

"No."

"That's my fault too you said that yourself."

"I was wrong you were probably scared."

"…"

Lee pulled Gaara in an embracing hug, while slowly rocking from side to side. "You know it's going to be fine b-because I'm here and I…I…"

"It's okay I love you too." Lee stayed the rest of the night keeping Gaara close to him the whole time.


	6. Iiriryuu part 1

Itachi walked up the pathway charismatically as the eyes of the female (some male) parents, workers and older siblings eyed him curiously and whispering.

"Who's this guy?" said on of the jealous boys.

"I don't know but I've seen him before."

"My god he's so hot!" whispered one worker to another.

"I hope he's single!" Itachi was completely oblivious because he was looking for a little angel that was Rin. He got a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir," said a short blond golden eyed boy with an annoyed face, he was ticked off because Itachi interrupted him when he was explaining something to one of his co-workers when Itachi walked in and she completely shut off her brain and started ogling Itachi. "You can only be here if you're picking up a child." Itachi looked down at the smaller adult.

"But I am," he eyed his name tag, "… Ed."

"Whom may I ask?"

"Uzamaki Rin."

"…..Yep you are a pedophile."

"What?! What did you say!?" he growled looking down irately at the man.

" Ross call Uzumaki-san ask if he sent anyone." Itachi was scowling at the man….Well for starters you're wearing a leather trench coat 'clothing of choice for most kidnappers/pedophiles…and Uzamaki Rin is blonde and blue eyed _you_ Mr. Trench coat have black hair and are black eyed." He said poking Itachi in the chest.

"I'll show you black eyed." He snarled clenching his fists.

" 'Tachi!" Rin squealed in delight as she ran over. "Yay you're picking me up now?"

"When I can." He smiled patting her on the head.

"Yay! I'll get my backpack!" Rin skipped off to the other room.

"Now what were you saying _chibi_?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN'-" Ed began to yell but a girl called him from the other room popping her head in the doorway.

"What Ross!" she froze in the doorway turning red when she saw Itachi who was nicely (forcing) a smile. "WHAT IS IT ROSS!" she snapped back to life.

"Umm first stop yelling there's no need, and…oh yeah I called Uzumaki-san he said that this _fine_ gentleman here is Uchiha Itachi and is always allowed to pick up Rin."

"Oh." Ed said awkwardly. Itachi gave him a devious grin.

"Well I hate to be _short _with you but I've got to leave in a _little _bit." Rin skipped into the room.

"'Kay 'Tachi I'm ready!!"

"Good now lets go." He turned to leave.

"Oh, oh wait, wait 'Tachi do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um no Rin, but you can't be my girlfriend." Itachi swore he heard every single girl yell 'YES!'

"No s'not for me…here." She reached into her pocket and took out a handful of little pieces of paper. Itachi sweat dropped and shook his head putting the numbers in his pocket.

"Tsk Manipulating children…"he sighed taking Rin's hand and walking out.

------------

"Lee I don't know…I mean what's the counselor gonna do?"

"I'll go with you but you have to tell him what happened on Halloween I wasn't there."

"But I told you about it."

"_You_ need to say it." When 3rd period came the two walked to the counselors' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the friendly voice of Iruka. "Why Gaara I didn't expect to see you here again."

"Tch neither did I…" he said with a sigh to Iruka.

"Stoppit Gaara…erm may I stay Iruka sensei! He will not talk unless I am here." He asked respectfully.

"Of course…now Gaara what brings you here?"

"Lee…" Lee elbowed him in the air and he sighed tiredly sick of talking about the bastard. "Well on Halloween my…attacker confronted me again, but he didn't do any _lasting _damage."

"What did he do…If I may?"

"Well I'm very sure he came to kill me or at least hurt me more than just a small cut on my face."

"Did you come at the last instant Lee?"

"No."

"…then Gaara do you know…or have any idea why he didn't complete his original umm task."

"Actually I think he's mental."

"Why?"

"He started screaming something about a 'secret'…and he was talking to someone that wasn't there."

"…so…he's insane."

"Yes."

"Have you told the police?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know who it was?" Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Does Lee-"

"No!" Iruka wrote something down and looked at the two boys having a sort of staring contest with Gaara.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What!?" snapped Gaara.

"…nothing. If there is nothing else you both may go." Iruka wrote them Passes and sent them off. After they were out the door Iruka glanced at his notes.

-99 sure he knows who assailant is

- Has most likely spoken to Rock Lee.

Iruka began to pack up and go to his office to grade some papers, he only taught 1st, 2nd, and 8th periods, when Kakashi walked in with a smile. Iruka rolled his eyes at the man.

"Kakashi I'm working."

"Well I'm not." He hummed locking the door, and strutting over to Iruka's desk. Kakashi walked around Iruka's desk and took his hands.

"Kakashi we're in school!"

"So…you're the counselor and your windows are tinted you can only see outside not inside." He pulled Iruka close to his body.

"Kakashi this is completely-" Kakashi placed a supple kiss on Iruka's apprehensive lips. "….Inapro'iate." he finished blushing as Kakashi playfully groped him and leaving a trail of kisses up his neck to his lips causing Iruka to utter a soft moan as his heart raced.

The doorknob rattled and Iruka felt a frown form on Kakashi's lips. He pulled away from Iruka and sat down in the chair. Iruka walked over and opened the door it was Tsunade. She raised a curious eyebrow at the two men but decided it best not to ask.

"Iruka did he tell you who it was yet?"

"No but like I said before he knows who it was."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Well based upon assumption all I can get is that he may have had some sort of glasses in during the attack nothing yet…except that he may have told another student."

"Who?"

"Rock Lee 3rd year sophomore…but Tsunade-sama why do we need to go into all of this why not just let the police handle it?"

"The police believe that we have a better chance of finding out who it is than they do…you should know that Gaara isn't exactly an open book, especially on this subject."

-----

That afternoon they were all in the park playing tackle soccer. Ino had the ball. "What do I do now?" she asked for the tenth time.

"Oh for the love of…someone tackle her." Moaned Temari

"B-but I'm on your team!" (AN/ the teams are with captains first as follows, Temari, Ten Ten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Sasuke(T2) Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Chouji, Shino and Naruto)

"Just gimme the ball." Temari took the ball and dribbled down the field. Shikamaru was the other teams forward.

"Temari your team can't win you have the most girls, our physical differences will favor us in this match."

"I'm making a point." She faked past Shikamaru and went for the goal.

'Goal Temari 6-5'

She walked back to slowly to her half of the field line. "Now don't forget our bet whomever loses has to help the losing teams captain for a whole week." She sang confidently.

/hour later/

'Game point! Winner Team Shikamaru.

"What we lost!"

"Told you."

"It was barely fair we had a handicap!"

"Just because Ino was doing her hair doesn't make it count as a handicap." Shikamaru said looking at the clouds smirking.

"Well I want you to do what women are supposed to do…I want you to bring me lunch and feed it to me everyday. After school you have to come to my house or vise versa and give me a back massage or what ever else I can think of."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Yeah before or after you kill Ino."

"Depends who's closer." She stuck her tongue out.

"Well anyway let's start with that backrub shall we?"

"I wouldn't let me close to your neck right now." She mumbled under her breath.

"…who's that?"

"Who's what?"

"Him over there." Shikamaru pointed over to the park, there was some high schooler

terrorizing the younger children.

"Hey!" Shouted Naruto, "He's bothering Rin!" They ran over to the now crying child.

"Hey who are you!?" Naruto growled handing his crying sister to Sasuke who tried to calm her down.

"Shh shh Rin what did he do?"

"H-he hurt my arm." She cried, "I want 'Tachi!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, picking on a 3 year old girl!?" Naruto threw a punch at the stranger who quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it around. Naruto winced in pain when the outsider used him as a shield when Kiba had kicked him.

"Sorry Naruto."

The person smiled defiantly, "No use any of you," he threatened , "You'll all depart this life by his hand, anyway try as you might all you bitter crimson tears shall flow from your lifeless eyes and fuse within the endless macabre resonance bestowing an ever greater supremacy upon the demon divinity." Rin started to cry.

"What the hell is your problem!" yelled Kiba.

"Like I said before," he tightened his grip around Naruto's wrist holding it firmly behind his back, "It matters not I shall have an exultant smile as he drains you of your precious lifeblood." The man let go of Naruto and walked off disappearing into the thin woods behind the park.

"Who the hell was that?" growled Naruto taking his now sniffling sister back into his arms.

"Whomever it was they're obviously inane." Answered Neji taking a seat on the bench.

"Well I have to go home so I can take Rin to the hospital…I think her arms broken."

"…well we better go home then…where's Gaara? Lee too?"

"They left a while after that guy was talking." Said Ino.

"Well since he's with Lee."

-----------

"Lee was running down the road looking for Gaara. "Gaara…Gaara! He panted running as fast as he could.

"L-Lee h-help me…please!" he yelled pleading for Lee to find him.

"Gaara…where are you?!"

"Lee!" Lee took a turn around another block.

"Where are you!?...Gaara!" he heard footsteps and saw someone running away swiftly. "Hey…Wait! Stop!"

"Lee…" Gaara called from the alley next to him.

"Shit, Gaara." Lee bent down over the bleeding teen.

"Lee I…I'm sorry." He raised a hand slowly to take Lee's within his own. Gaara's eyes slowly turned blank.

"Don't say that you're gonna make it…I'll, I'll call an ambulance now."

"No it's useless." Blood spurted from Gaara's mouth. "I won't make it." He closed his eyes.

"Gaara stop it." He screamed shaking him. "Stop it. Stop it!"

---------------------------

(AN/ god I hated this part Tres soap opera so sad but I fear it's too cliché( I don't know but im actually requesting a certain review for this chapter I want to know what you guys think of Rin and the whole Itachi going soft for her I mean Itachi is usually mean but I thought it would be cute if he just had a total soft spot for this little girl and I wanna know what you guys think about Rin she's not a sue just a oc but I think she's a cute Oc ne? well anyway R&R s'il vous plait))


	7. Iiriryuu part 2

Ok there's an oc explanation at the end please don't kill me X.X ;; theres a big reason for him technically.

Lee woke from his sleep in a cold sweat. He looked over at Gaara who seemed to be sleeping very peacefully. "It…It was only a dream." He sighed thinking to himself, "but it was so real." he looked at his hands. "I felt his blood on my hands, the pain in his eyes." He reached over and took Gaara's hand in his own, Lee cuddled up against him recalling the events of his troubling dream. Gaara was crying, one eye beaten shut the other had a large bruise. He had a cut under his swollen eye and he was bleeding badly from the head. He was coughing up blood and had a deep chest wound.

"It was horrible. He thought as he shuddered. "That guy today. Who was he talking about? Who exactly is 'him'? I mean…" Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara as these thoughts were swimming around his mind. He sighed and fell back asleep.

----------

"What! Who dared hurt Rin!?" Itachi ranted, Naruto and Sasuke just informed him about why Rin had a cast.

"It's 'kay 'Tachi. I'm ok; see I have a pretty purple cast."

"Well Rin time to go home it's already 6:00…Sasuke take Rin home."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Do it or else!" commanded Itachi cracking his knuckles.

"……Fine." Sasuke grumbled. After he had closed the door Itachi's face turned serious.

"Naruto this is serious did you ever find out or even see who that man was?"

"umm no."

"Well you need to he sounds like trouble…next person that could get hurt could be someone important…like-"

"Like Sasuke?"

"…I was gonna say me but that works too but I doubt whomever it was could even lay a finger on me without dieing so yeah Sasuke or whatever." Sasuke walked in and stared at his brother who was staring at Naruto with a blank expression.

"What happened?" he walked over and sat next to Naruto.

SLAP

"Why'd you do that!?"

"You probably didn't even tell Rin goodnight."

SLAP

"What the hell!?"

"And that was for questioning my godly judgment."

SLAP

"What?!"

"Now give me a smile."

"No you're _not _fooling me again."

SLAP

"What the fuck!! I didn't even smile!"

"You didn't follow a direct order…now smile."

"Dammit Itachi you-"

SLAP

"I _said _smile." He said resentfully

"fine…fine." Sasuke smiled angrily.

SLAP

"What the _damn_ hell! Are you bi-polar you just told me to smile?!"

"You have to be stronger than your opponent; you lack patience and the will of perseverance. Now next time I expect better foolish little brother." Itachi walked up the stairs and retired into his room.

"Sometimes your brothers a schizoid (schizophrenic)."

"…"

"But he's right you're really impatient."

"Shut up!"

"See you're so short tempered."

"Well I may be short tempered but I make it up in other places."

"If that's an invitation."

**YAOI( I WARNED YOU)**

"Yeah, yeah just come on." They retreated to his room. Sasuke was pushed unto the bed by Naruto who was now busy removing his shirt. He went down and pressed a sizzling kiss on Sasukes willing lips. Sasuke's body started to react to Naruto's touches positively; he started to moan in response, mewling in lust as Naruto kissed him deeper.

Naruto broke the kiss and Sasuke looked up at him, panting, eyes half open. He gazed up at him wanting more. Naruto pulled Sasuke's pants down and put his hand down Sasuke's silk black boxers. He wrapped his hand around Sasuke's length and played with him. He let his fingers toy with the head, causing him to become more aroused.

"Ah…Ah!" Sasuke panted putting his hands over Narutos' making him go faster as he neared his climax. Naruto placed another hot kiss on Sasuke's lips muffling his loud but audible moan. Sasuke panted heavily as Naruto lay on top of him and began sucking his shoulder absently.

**(Le Yaoi c'est Fini)**

There was a loud banging in the door. "Do you two know how fucking loud you are!? Dammit next time tell me when something's gonna happen! So I can go so somewhere I can't hear you like New York! Dammit you could give person nightmares, someone as holy as me! But don't worry I'm _not_ coming in I'd like to keep my eye site for another day, rather than seeing my brothers-"

"ITACHI!...God!"

"aww don't cry I'm leaving…I need something to erase the horrible images swimming through my mind…expect a beating for being rude…actually im not touching you until you've scrubbed yourself of man juice in the bathtub for at least 4 hours…_without _Naruto in there with you!"

"ITACHI GO AWAY!"

"And expect to be drowned while you're bathing." He growled to himself walking down the stairs for some 'knock out drugs'. Sasuke's eyes turned back to Naruto, twitching and full of anger.

"One day I will kill my brother in his own cold blood." Naruto shrugged and smiles kissing Sasuke deeply on the lips. Sasuke growled contented with Narutos' ability to make him forget his worldly annoyances. Another loud irate banging was heard on the door.

"_I said _Shut the hell up! Do I need a fucking hose! Damn horny-" Itachi ranted walking down the hallway, talking to himself. Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes and let out equally annoyed sighs as Naruto rolled off of him and the both of them went to sleep.

---------

Gaara had gone downstairs early Wednesday morning he saw Shikamaru asleep in Temari's lap on the couch.

"She must not of cared that much." He thought aloud as he prepared to pour himself something to drink. He heard a loud crash come from upstairs, which he guessed was Lee waking up without him in the room. Gaara walked to the foot of the stairs to show Lee that he was in the house; Lee relaxed when Gaara had given him a reassuring smile and walked back into the room.

Even though he had a smile on his face Gaara was very worried about the person he had seen on Monday. His thoughts went back to that night.

--Flashback--

"Are you sure it was him?" asked Lee.

"Well almost." Gaara sighed quickening his pace. "He defiantly spoke in the same tone that Kabuto switched between on Halloween."

"But he didn't even look remotely like Kabuto, he had black hair and a smaller body…I think, he had glasses though but sunglasses and we couldn't see his eyes."

"He could've been wearing a wig or dyed it."

"Yeah, but the face looked so different…I wouldn't have guessed if you hadn't said anything."

"Well I think I've seen his face close enough, enough times to recognize a similarity. Although even if it was or wasn't Kabuto who was 'he'. Was this guy talking about Kabuto or was it really Kabuto's other personality talking about Kabuto who was really just in some kind of masquerade."

"What? This is confusing."

"I mean since this guy looked so different from Kabuto we would think that it wasn't him and was just some underling or a supporter. Also he had the same tone as Kabuto's alleged other self, which only I would recognize since I was there, and could really just be him himself in a sort of extreme hiding, but he's just in plain site so it would be hard to really know otherwise."

"This sounds like something I'd see on T.V.

"Well we'll just have to wait."

--End Flashback--

That night the wrestling team and some assistants were out on Gai sensei's treat.

"Alright guys we'll give a big cheer all around for the whole team and the tremendous conquests against all the rival schools! Putting us in 1st place for the 10th year in a row!"

The team had given a great cheer all around. "Well boys lets celebrate!" Another yell went around the table. Lee was talking to Gaara about his previous match as Gaara was trying to explain him that it felt like that other guy was trying to frisk him not wrestle him. Lee laughed and reached blindly for his water and took two big gulps downing it in seconds.

"Hmm…" he made a face

"What?"

"Nothing…the water tasted funny." Lee felt a warm feeling trickling down his throat warming his body. His cheeks became a light cherry red. Lee's vision became a little hazy and he was skipping words in his conversation with Neji and Gaara, he stopped in mid sentence and closed his eyes.

"…Lee are you alright?" the both of them asked staring at their friend oddly. Lee opened his eyes with a start and stared confusedly at them.

"Who the fucks are you bastards!" the whole eatery went silent as Lee pointed angrily at the two boys.

"Lee watch your language." Gai yelled from the other side of the table

"What!?" said Gaara eyeing Lee strangely.

"I said who the hell are-" Lee passed out and hit his head on the table. The team and Gai all looked at Lee with the same blank expression on their faces. Gai took Lee's face off the table and smelled his breath.

"Who the hell gave him sake?" he looked at the bottle which was completely dry. "I know he didn't drink it on purpose."

"WHYTHE'ELLAREYOUALLSOLOUD!" Lee screamed kicking his chair out from under him.

"Lee calm down!" yelled Gai sensei

"Ohshutup!" he and began to kick the chair but fell backwards on the floor. The team gathered around him in shock at the sleeping Lee. Lee shot back up and stood slapping 3 teammates in the face. He looked over at Gaara and smiled dumbly.

"Hey you…" he grabbed Gaara's shoulders.

"Wait Lee you're not yourself th-think about what-"

"You're pretty cute." He pulled Gaara and kissed him full on the lips in front of the whole place. Neji pulled Gaara out of Lee's arms and away from him. "Hey that was my hooker!"

"What!" yelled Gaara twitching, still shocked that Lee had just kissed him in front of everybody. Lee teetered dangerously on his leg; most of the boys were standing away from him fearing being kissed.

"Hey you over there, Yeah you baldy!" he slurred at the large man sitting at the bar and threw a cup at him breaking it on his back.

"Are you picking a fight with _me_ fool."

"Maybe ugly!"

"You better pick a different fight you might get yourself hurt you little punk!"

"Fuck _you_ bastard!" Lee threw a kick at the mans head and knocked him out. "Who else wants to fight!? How about you!" he shouted pointing at a woman who had an equally aghast look her blond friend had staring at them. He was about to attack someone else after destroying half the store. Neji and Gai sensei quickly restrained him.

Lee started to struggle and curse at them. "Leggo a me you-" Lee passed out asleep again in their arms. Gai sensei looked at the damage to the restaurant and it was very damaged. Tables over turned and broken a few men knocked out on the floor at Lee's random attacks.

-----

"What the hell happened to him?" asked Shikamaru as Gaara carried Lee in and waved goodbye to Neji who helped bring him here.

"He got drunk." Gaara answered bluntly. "It was an accident," he saw Shikamaru's strange look. "He drank sake I think it was sitting next to his water so he confused it."

"Anything bad happen?"

"That's an understatement." Shikamaru helped Gaara carry Lee up the stairs.

"Well what happened?" They dropped Lee on Gaara's bed.

"To put it simply, he drank, destroyed attacked, and passed out."

----

Shikamaru yawned loudly on Thursday morning as Asuma told his class about stereotypes and other things. They were on sexism which was partly his fault, once the subject of stereotypes was announced almost every girl yelled at Asuma to talk about sexists all of them glared at him.

"What a drag."

"SHIKAMARU! Women are very independent now we have our own businesses and…" said Jasmine one of the girls who started this mess (an exchange student with her friends from America.)

"It's all so troublesome…women are weaker than men and shouldn't go do dangerous things… women belong in the kitchen cooking food for the men from their long tired days at work."

"What!"

"Now Jasmine let him get his point," Said Asuma, "_then _you guys can maul him." Asuma was annoyed with Shikamaru.

"You better stop Shikamaru," stated Naruto "I think Temari'll let them beat you up…for your words anyway I could hear her now 'serves you right Shikamaru'."

"As I was saying, the women should stay home and make sure the house is tidy so the man can come home and rest. They also should tend to the children…Oh and most important the women should make the man feel like a king by massaging his back and making him feel better af-"

(Ok imagine this part all cute and chibi)

"Oh that is it!" screamed Jasmine as she threw her heavily loaded backpack at Shikamaru. Her friends Suney, Cassie and Bry, all cheered her on. "Get 'im Jazzy!"

"Hey get off!"

"I'll show you!"

"Hey sensei what gives?!"

"A man should be able to handle this situation, if I'm not mistaken."

"Dammit." He thought as Jasmine hit him repeatedly with her books. "Why me? So troublesome, this is such a drag."

"Alright Jasmine I think he's learned by now." Said Asuma picking Jasmine off the angry boy, "Well Shikamaru they say there be no wrath in hell like a woman's scorn well on this case book, have you learned?"

"No I still think there all being very troublesome." This earned him angry sneer, growls and hisses from all the girls in the room. Jasmine started to squirm under Asuma's arm.

"Calm down none of this in my class…you guys can attack him all you want in another class or off of school grounds."

"What about your big speech about cutting down violence?"

"Sorry didn't hear you." The bell rang and they all left the room.

---

Shikamaru sat down quietly at the table.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto quickly explained what happened.

"Wow looks like you'll actually need that backrub later today." Smirked Temari.

"You're gonna let those girls get away with that?"

"Normally no but you deserve it." Shikamaru looked at Naruto who gave him an 'I told you so' smile. Naruto absently scanned the room as he often did and his eyes stopped on a table

"What the fuck?" Naruto clenched his fists on the table. They all stopped laughing at Shikamaru who stopped whining and looked over at Naruto.

"What?"

"It's that guy…the guy we saw on Monday at the park." The kid looked over at Naruto and stood up from his table. He said something to the people he was sitting with and walked out to the courtyard. "Hey!...come on we need to find out who he is." Naruto got up to leave but Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "What!?"

"Okay I know he broke Rin's arms but we need to think first. Wait Naruto!" Naruto ignored him and walked out to the courtyard.

"Hey you, how the hell did you get in here you should be at the crazy central school!"

"Does it really matter what school I'm from…you'll all meet your demise all the same."

The rest of them walked out into the courtyard. Naruto slowly advanced on the stranger and grabbed his collar. The kid looked blankly at him with a very bored expression.

"What's your name?"

"Really does it matter if you turn my name in you wont find me recorded anywhere."

"What. Is. Your. Name!?" he asked tightening his grip.

"If you'll go away…my name is Nagasaki, Iiriryuu," he sighed, "Now if you'll let me go." Naruto didn't budge, Iiriryuu frowned.

"Fine." He clamped his hand over Naruto's wrist and force fully pulled it away from his neckline. He gave Naruto a spiteful grin. "I could break this right now…just like your sister." He tightened his grip. Naruto's eye twitched in slight pain but he didn't move, angry glare planted on his face. Iiriryuu let go of Naruto and walked back towards the school. "Don't anticipate our next meeting."

-----------

"I'm sorry Naruto no one by that name is registered here now get out!" yelled Iruka.

"That bastard was right he's not registered."

"He's annoying me." Lee looked at Gaara who had remained silent throughout everything. He pulled him aside.

"Does anything make sense to you?"

"He keeps saying the same thing…but he's confusing me? He always talks about us dieing but who the hell is he working for Kabuto or is he really Kabuto in disguise and he's having a bi-polar/schizoid problem."

"What?"

"I don't know I have to think about it."

That night Shikamaru and Temari were walking casually down the road to her house. And Shikamaru was offhandedly whining. "I was really outnumbered…and you know I don't hit girls."

"Please you just want me to rub your back again," She rolled her eyes at him, "Wouldn't to be the first time."

"What do you mean by-?" Shikamaru pushed Temari off the sidewalk onto the grass, as a motorcycle speed up performing a wheelie on the side walk. He sat up from the ground next to his girlfriend who was looking up at the man on the bike angrily. The biker deactivated his bike and removed his helmet.

"Iiriryuu…" he glared at the maniac driver as he glowered down at him. Iiriryuu this time donning an odd uniform got off his bike and walked over to Temari offering his hand to help her stand. Temari stared angrily at him and took Shikamaru's, who was already standing, hand instead. "Don't try to act polite you sick bastard." He removed his hand and sauntered back to his bike.

Iiriryuu looked at them and leered, "Don't worry this meet was just a happenstance. I never preordained seeing you today." He revved his engine before he put on his helmet. "I'll see him soon enough." He stated quietly but audibly, Iiriryuu revved his engine once more and sped down the road. The two stood there in silence, and decided it best not to speak of what happened.

--------

AN: please please please please don't mind the "Oc" Iiriryuu it'll all make sense when the story ends I promise


	8. Enemy Seize

Bows thanx all of you so far for your reviews I shall reward you with the final chapter!!! (Please more reviews (reviews make me write more stories im working on a KakaXIru Au as we speak its good its based bout when they'

re around 18 and….wait what am I doing story duh(they are my blood 0.o))) oh and I actually like Kabuto just to tell you.

---------------------------------------------

Early Friday morning Gaara woke up a little early than normal he absently put his hand on his earring just turned necklace; they decided it would be easier access if around his neck. He looked over at Lee who was sleeping soundly; he glanced at the clock it read 2:50 A.M. He sighed recalling his dream "It makes no sense." His gaze met the window and he squinted not sure what he saw. "Ka…Kabuto?" A gun shot pierced the night air.

Gaara woke with a start and stared at the clock 2:50 A.M. In a panic his eyes shot to the window expecting to see someone there. He breathed a sigh of relief and rested his face in his palm. A soft chuckle was heard in the room "Oh I'm not out there." Kabuto adjusted his glasses and crossed his legs.

Gaara opened his mouth to yell but Kabuto rose a hand halting his speak. "Ah-ah-ah don't do that," he said pulling out his gun in a very threatening manor. "You'll wake Lee." He positioned the gun at his own head.

"…"

"Ya know I knew you'd tell." He smiled madly, "Everyone who says they won't does, "heh heh always… That's why the last time this happened people died."

"…how'd you get in here and what do you want?!" he said heatedly his voice rising.

"Don't be so loud you'll wake Lee." He moved the gun from his head and walked over placing over Lee's. "Now shh…now what was it…oh yes…why would I tell you how I came in, it would clearly deter me if needed to come here again to talk… remove you." Kabuto looked away for a second hearing something from outside. Taking the only chance he had Gaara took his necklace and activated it silently. Kabuto shrugged off what ever feeling he had and looked back at Gaara.

"…If…If you're not here to kill me than why are you here?"

"All in good time." He took the gun away from Lee's head, whose still sleeping quietly, and walked over to the window. He opened it and put a foot on the windowsill.

"W-wait," Gaara was trying to stall "who is Nagasaki Iiriryuu?" Kabuto paused before climbing out the window.

"…Lets hope you don't have to find out personally. He has no patience…" he sat on the ledge and looked out at the red and blue flashing lights in the distance. He laughed softly but strangely. "I'll be gone before they get here." He turned to Gaara, "Don't you understand I could completely erase my existence if I wanted to…but I like a challenge."

He jumped from the ledge to the tree and disappeared. Gaara shook Lee awake.

"Wha-What happen'?" he said tiredly yawning.

"He came back."

"What!? When?! Here?! Where!?...Di'ja di'ja do the click thing." He said nervously still half asleep.

"He was in the room and yeah…they should be here now he left like 2 minutes ago."

"Wait he was in the room!? How'd he?!"

"I don't know how he got in…he left through the window."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because he had his gun positioned at your head." There was a rapid knocking at the downstairs door. The heard muffled cursing and a '3:00!' Temari ran down the stairs. Two moments later she barged into the room.

"Oh my…Gaara! Where how…was he?!" she panted half forming her words.

"I'll tell you later…I'm tired."

"Well at least tell me where he went."

"He jumped out of the window and took off… I don't know which direction."

"Okay." She closed the door and went downstairs. Lee looked Gaara in the face, fear clearly forcibly hidden behind his eyes. Gaara gave Lee a strained smile and rested his head on his pillow, dreading outlandish nightmares to disturb him in his already haggard rest. Lee stayed awake for the remainder of the early morning keeping a watchful eye on Gaara and any attempt at entry.

----------------------------------------

"Did he say anything about why he was there?" asked Shikamaru sipping his coffee.

"Only that it was a warning."

"But a warning for what and that Iiri- Irir…that creepy guy was…what did he say?"

"He said that h hopes that I don't have to find out…which may either be a word of warning or threat." Lee sat silent for a while still pondering how Kabuto got inside the house.

"…What I want to know is how he got in…I mean yeah he's gone now but what if he comes back…he left through the window but he wouldn't just show how he got in…right?"

"Well…he shouldn't….he said it would delay him from future entry or whatever…I'm still locking the window."

------------------------------------

Gaara and Lee were walking home Friday afternoon and talking about that days' comings and goings.

"I still can't believe they torn each other apart in that fight…security couldn't stop them until Kakashi got there and he's not even part of security he had to freaking tackle Naruto who just went ballistic."

"Yeah Sasuke had to get held down by a couple teachers". (Who are now sporting black eyes and various bite marks.)

"It was funny though… why were they fighting anyway?"

"I don't know they were already having an argument at the table but I couldn't understand it they were shouting over each other…but I remember the fight really broke out when Sasuke pounced on Naruto and began punching him and Naruto got pissed."

"They're probably-" an engine revved deafeningly behind them. They both turned to see a tall person on an ebony motorcycle taking off their helmet.

"Who's?" Gaara started but the biker completely removed his helmet and he had a horrendously morbid grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want I saw your buddy this morning?" Gaara sneered crossing his arms.

"These," he said putting on his gloves surreptitiously, Lee stood in front of Gaara defensively, as Iiriryuu reached inside his pocket. "Are for you." He threw Gaara a CD and a pair of glasses.

"What are these for?" he yelled scornfully at him.

"I would say more…_But_," he adjusted his sunglasses, "but I would ruin the surprise. Just listen."

Lee ran towards Iiriryuu and punched him square in the chest. It had no effect. He grabbed a shocked Lee by the throat and pulled him off the ground. "If its bullet proof it's defiantly punch proof baka, but I'll say thanks this proves to us that Gaara spoke to you." He leered joyfully. Lee tried to deny any knowledge but he just dropped him flat on the ground. "Don't even try it…now you can all depart this life." He sped off laughing manically down the road.

"Dammit…" Gaara sighed helping Lee up and picking up the CD and glasses.

"I'm sorry."

"…it's fine."

"You'll be okay."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"…" they approached Gaara's house.

"Gaara?"

"…Lee I-I just need to be alone…"

"But,"

"Lee," he closed his eyes sadly, "please."

Lee sighed at a loss for any plausible argument. "Fine…just…well you know my number."

Gaara waved Lee goodbye and closed the door and solemnly walked up the stairs, he dropped the CD and glasses on his desk and fell on his back, on his bed, rubbing his eyes. Temari knocked and walked inside. "Hey where's Lee?"

"He had to go home today, so he just walked me here and left."

"Oh okay do you need anything I'm going to the store?"

"No."

"Ok well I'll be right back."

Gaara listened to her footsteps as she walked downstairs and outside to her car. He heard the engine start and pull out of the driveway. Gaara turned his head and looked at the items given to him. He looked at the CD there was nothing out of the ordinary looked like a regular mixed tape, so he put it in his stereo.

Silence "……….put on the glasses and press the button on the outside of the lens," the voice was masked but Gaara knew that was Kabuto. Gaara gingerly put on the glasses and pressed the button hidden in the corner of the lens and edge.

Silence was all he heard. He was about to take the glasses off when he heard himself, he was having a conversation…..with Kabuto.

"_Do you really think I'm gonna do that?"_

"_Kabuto." _ it seemed like it cut off there but Gaara kept the glasses on anyway. It picked back up.

"_You're half right…I'm gonna shoot you." _Gaara heard various noises and started to shake; the sounds were Kabuto raping him. They stopped after about 5 minutes and in 1 he heard voices again.

"_Now I could kill you right now." The gun cocked.'_

"_I'll kill EVERYONE-EVERYONE…I'll fuck you again in his blood. "_

"…" he remembered the stifled tears he was choking back all the memories of that night flooding into his brain.

"_Because…it's easy and it's fun." _ Gaara was trembling violently by the time he heard the gunshot from Kabuto's gun, now echoing within his mind. He choked on his breath when he heard Kabuto's final statement uttered in the masked voice. "I _am _going to kill you all."

At this Gaara stood and dropped the glasses on the floor and stomped on them until they were only fragments of what they had once been. He took the CD from his stereo and threw it out the window making it shatter on the tree outside. Gaara sat back down on his bed and grabbed the knife he'd hidden beneath his pillow since the other day. He held the knife close to him and laid down to fall asleep.

He woke up groggily Saturday morning. He felt around blindly for his knife that he kept with him last night. He touched something that wasn't there last night and opened his eyes.

"You know knives are dangerous to sleep with," Said the equally tired voice of Lee smiling at him with closed eyes, "you could've hurt yourself if Temari had not come to check on you." He yawned.

"Lee?"

"hnn?"

"When did…why'd you come?"

"I said before, Temari called me she said she had gone to the store for a while and came back and found you with a knife. She obviously took it and called me after she cleaned up the broken glass."

"…"

"Why'd you smash the glasses…I went looking for the CD but I think I saw part of it imbedded in the tree outside your window."

"…"

"Did it say anything?"

"…"

"Threats?"

"…"

"Are you going to say anything to me?"

"…"he sighed and closed his eyes.

"We'll be fine…no matter what he said."

-------------------------------------

"Itachi where are you going?"

"To pick up Rin from daycare."

"What again?"

"Yeah, I'm going to give her a birthday present."

"Wasn't her birthday in September?"

"Yep." Itachi walked out the door and started his car. Sasuke sighed.

"Idiots obsessed." The phone rang, it was Itachi.

"I heard that, gaki."

-----------------------------

"Yay, 'Tachi!" Rin squealed running towards him.

"Hi Rin…where's that mini guy? I have to sign you out."

"I don't know some lady came in and he went somewheres."

"…Okay I'll find him you go play till im done." He handed her a present a doll of himself.

"'Kay!" she ran off to show her friends.

"Now where is that irksome mouse?" Itachi looked all around by himself not wanting to ask any of the girl workers for the last time he asked them anything he got so far off subject he had forgotten what he asked, and the guys were tiresome and would beat around the bush all the time. "I don't understand why no one else could be the damn sign out person."

He walked into the back room to find Ed kissing some…girl…guy…androgynous person. Ed looked over at the noise and twitched looking wide-eyed at the person in the doorway.

"…"

"…"he sighed closing his eyes. "Why do I have to keep walking in on stuff like this it's becoming very annoying…I might as well go blind so I don't have to see it anymore." He shook his head critically at the floor reflecting on his life and when it went so wrong.

"Uhh…" Ed tried to explain but Itachi just raised a hand telling him to shut up.

"No, no don't even try I don't want to know…but if you would stop kissing this…that…umm flat-chested muscular girl and/or girly looking man…" The person in question fully turned around angry and clenched his fist, walking up to Itachi.

"Nooooooooooo Envy I need to keep my job," Whined Ed pulling on Envy's jacket, "You can't hit him."

"Envy…that's a stupid name, what are your parents named Avarice and Lust…have siblings named Sloth and Wrath. Or are you just a sin against god….oh well I really don't care so will you let him go so I can go?"

Envy started twitching and raised his fist but Ed grabbed it, Envy began speaking anyway.

"Listen bastard I-"

"Yes, yes I'm sure you have an awesome life but I don't care."

"Envy stoppit I'll get in trouble."

"Well now kid would you please let me sign out Rin, so I can leave and you can get back to your…thing."

"Hai, Uchiha-san." He said through a painfully forced smile. Itachi signed Rin out and put her on his shoulders. When Itachi walked out he saw Envy in a different room with a window and Envy had given him a rude hand gesture. Itachi simply reached into his pocket and put Rin down. He wrote something down in his pocket notebook and tore out the page. He placed what he had written against the window for Envy to see it read.

'You are a rapist.' Envy looked as if he was going to try and bust through the window.

"'Tachi whus wrong with tha lady?"

"No one knows."

----------------------------

Itachi walked in happy. "Hey look what Rin drew for me." He bragged to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Obsessed," said Sasuke who received a punch in the head, "Itai!"

"Shut up just look." (AN: ill see if I can scan the picture and get a link so you can see it( yes I drew it I always write my stories on paper before I type them, the stories actually done just hasn't been typed))

"Oww." Said Naruto rubbing his eyes at the image.

"Why do you look like an eggplant?" laughed Sasuke

"Yeah," said Naruto, "Since when are you purple and green?"

"Well at least I don't look like a retarded Smurf© Naruto." Sasuke laughed harder at his friend.

"Shut up Sasuke at least I'm not wearing a skirt." Sneered Naruto, Sasuke stopped laughing and looked at his little 'portrait', he was indeed wearing a skirt, Itachi retreated upstairs to hang up his picture.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke who was glowering at him.

"Ah don't worry Sasuke you'd look _great_ in a skirt." Itachi walked downstairs.

"I'm going out."

"What to get more drawings of you as a vegetable." Said Sasuke switching his gaze to Itachi.

SLAP Itachi left slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke shot daggers back at Naruto who was just staring at him with a dumb smile on his face. "Don't think I'm done being mad at you."

"aww why I wanted you to bathe with me." Sasuke's eye twitched

"NO, what do you think I am a girl!?"

"Why no one's home?"

"NO!"

"We don't have to do anything."

"You're lying through your teeth."

"Am not."

"You expect me to believe that when your nose is bleeding like a faucet."

"Of course I do."

"Well in that case…No dobe!"

"All this jelly I bought will go to waste then." Sasuke's ears twitched at 'Jelly'. Naruto was lounging proudly in the roomy bathtub while Sasuke was playing around with the jelly like the teen he was.

"I can't believe you bought this much, it filled the whole tub." Naruto chuckled while he was having a little party in his mind for have gotten Sasuke in here in the first place. "Hey is it edible?" Naruto had his own little nosebleed at the question unbeknownst to Sasuke who was busy smelling the scarlet substance. "I'll just help myself…it smells like strawberries!" Sasuke put his finger in his mouth and turned his head to looking innocently at Naruto. "It tastes like strawberries too!" he dipped his finger in again and began sucking happily on his finger. Naruto felt his cock twitch in delight.

"…" Naruto just smiled and took some into his mouth.

"Oh well that was fun but I'm gonna go shower this off." The party in Naruto's head just came to a sudden stop and many charts took its place. 'All those for taking him now, '90 'all those opposed VV, '8' Ramen/u\ '2'. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his waste and pulled him back inside the tub.

"Hey be careful this stuffs slippery." **(YAOIIOAY) **

"Dobe you pulled-" Naruto licked the back of Sasuke's ear sending chills up his spine. Naruto traced his hands slowly down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke let out a ragged breath as Naruto played with his nipples which were slowly becoming hard with pleasure. Naruto steadily licked the jelly that had made its way unto Sasukes shoulders. He gently nipped on Sasuke's shoulders as his hand furtively made its way down to Sasuke's lower region.

Naruto began to gently touch Sasuke moving his hand around and playing with the head. Sasuke's heart was beating against his chest with the bliss as Naruto moved his hand back and forth on his shaft rhythmically. With his other hand Naruto dipped his finger in the jelly and down to Sasuke's entrance slowly inserting a finger. Responding to the new feeling Sasuke let out a gasp of surprise.

"hnn your tight…" Naruto inserted another finger and moved them around searching for a bundle of nerves to make Sasuke his. Sasuke sharply took in air when Naruto added another finger. Naruto seemed satisfied with the results of his 'excavating', and replaced his fingers with his fully aroused cock easing it in delicately. Sasuke yelped when this new pain was introduced to him. The pain was good; he liked it he wanted more.

"Ah…Ah" he panted as Naruto began to thrust into him steadily at a slow pace. "Go…f-faster." He huffed as Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's chest. Naruto began to thrust harder and faster, sending wonderful feelings of ecstasy through out Sasuke's body. Naruto hit Sasuke's prostate, and Sasuke screamed out trying to clutch the edges of the tub but they were slippery with the jelly. Sasuke moved his hand down to Naruto's and lead it down to his erect member commanding Naruto to make him come.

Naruto laughed to himself and thought, "Oh now he's begging for more." Naruto took Sasuke's length in his hand and pumped it at the same rhythm their bodies were grinding together in the heat of sweet love. Sasuke's eyes were closed in elation as his lover was making him feel overpowered in the sent of sex. Naruto's movements became a little more erratic as he hit Sasuke's sweet spot. Sasuke came in Naruto's hand but his breathing was still irregular. Naruto came inside of him soon after, and Sasuke thought of how it felt now that he had had Naruto inside of him. The two had finally become one in a rapid but drawn out oust of teenaged Lust. Naruto leaned back against the tub on the other side and Sasuke turned around his head rested in the crevice of Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around the panting Sasuke and rested his own head on top of Sasuke's. After resting there for a moment Sasuke looked up at Naruto his face flushed from the previous actions. Sasuke reached his hand up to Naruto's visage and slapped him.

"You…you pl-planned this whole thing didn't you?" he huffed still blushing. Naruto laughed and rubbed his cheek. "What if Itachi came home?"

"He already knew about it. That's why he went out."

"…" Sasuke's eye twitched, "How did he know?"

"…" Naruto smiled at him dumbly.

"Never mind I need to take a shower." Naruto stood up with Sasuke and pinned him too the wall.

"Not without me." He smiled and turned on the water. He turned back around as the water was flowing down his back and his legs, almost gracefully, and kissed Sasuke.

**(Le Yaoi C'est fini)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AN: I'll tell you now I don't know how well I write endings so please bear with me the entrance into the end may be…eh)

Sunday afternoon Lee had managed to drag Gaara out of the house. "Are you alright now, you haven't spoken much since the other day."

"…"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"…"

"Gaara," he walked in front of him and took him by the shoulders, "Gaara why all of a sudden you can't talk to me, you-you've basically been ignoring me since Friday!" Gaara said nothing and stared stone faced at Lee. He had hoped that Lee would just leave out of frustration, since Friday Gaara decided he would sever all ties with his friends, if he had no friends no one to hurt right? Gaara continued to say nothing to him, but Lee being as persistent as he was, kept trying to get him to talk. Maybe after the second day of being disregarded Lee would quit being his friend and Gaara could do this alone. The less misery the better right? "Gaara…Gaara are you listening to me!? Why won't you speak to me." Lee let go of Gaara and stood away from him.

"What did he say?" Gaara averted his eyes and looked down the road it was hurting him a lot to overlook Lee like this, it was a painful process but it had to be done.

Lee sighed tiredly and sat on the curb trying to think what had happened and what was wrong with his boyfriend. Gaara had been like this for days barely uttering two words to him, and those words were 'move' and 'don't touch me'. "Maybe he wants me to leave him…but what did I do? I know Kabuto had to have said something to him. That means I cannot give up!..." Lee stood up and walked over to Gaara. "Gaara I know you may not want me around anymore for a reason I cannot surmise, but I want you to know that…I love you…I will stop at nothing to make sure that you are…" he stopped when a car stopped next to them. Lee didn't see but two men had gotten out on the other side while the driver had called him over to ask for directions. One of the men who had gotten out stayed low on the other side of the car, while Lee spoke to the driver.

The other man who was on the other side of the car stood up, and walked around to the other side nearest to where Gaara was, and opened the door to someone sitting in the car. Gaara gazed inside curiously at the passenger who, just was sitting there not doing anything in particular. He looked just to see the said man run up to him and grab his waste shoving him in the car. Gaara looked out of the window as he was bound by the man inside. He saw Lee screaming at the man outside to let him out and taking the man by his suit and punching his relentlessly. The person outside commanded the driver to move and took Lee by surprise as it sped down the road. Lee looked in agony as the car drove down the road leaving him there powerless.

Gaara began to squirm and began calling Lee's name. He kicked at his captive and flailed relentlessly. The guy grabbed his leg and brought out his blade holding it to Gaara's throat saying nothing. Gaara stopped moving and sat upright in the car and stared out of the window. Gaara looked out searching for some familiar surroundings, he knew of none since he hadn't left the tri-state area since arrival. He looked at his captive and demanded to know his identity. The man just laughed and said nothing. Gaara sighed and looked back out the window. They had gotten on a highway. Gaara had two assumptions it was either something political, relating to his fathers status or it was Kabuto. He first assumed Kabuto of course but he had to be realistic even in a panic striking situation. They got off the highway and into a town passing a plethora of houses.

The farther they went the fewer houses there were. There were only one or two houses each mile. They reached a crossroad into what looked like an opening for a road with the only surroundings being a wooded area. He had fallen asleep after being in the car for about an hour. Gaara had woken when they had hit a bump in the road seeing houses again but a small amount, they reached a cul-de-sac like area going all the way down the road reaching a large estate. The person in the back with him grabbed his hair and pulled him over taping over his mouth. The driver had pressed a button for the garage to open and he pulled in. Gaara looked around and saw a familiar ebony motorbike. "Damn I was hoping it wasn't him, but what's it worth believing in false hope." He thought as he was pulled out of the car. He looked out at the driver who had walked into the house and he was pushed inside by the other man. He squinted his eyes at the brightness of the house, looked nothing like he would have thought.

The man behind him removed the tape from around his mouth roughly leaving a mark. The driver had come back with something that appeared to be glass of cloudy water. The driver had told Gaara to open his mouth, but Gaara refused and clamped his mouth shut. The man rolled his eyes and held Gaara's nose forcing him to open his mouth for air. The driver poured the liquid down Gaara's throat, put down the glass and kept Gaara's mouth closed. Gaara swallowed the liquid and coughed as it burned all the way down, searing his throat.

Gaara stood silently staring at the people who lead him to the living room. He saw Kabuto sitting in there with his arms folded and his legs crossed, smiling his same wicked smile. Suddenly, but not completely unexpectedly, Gaara's insides turned to fire and he fell down to his knees as his body screamed in pain, crippling any further movement. His eye's lazily made their way to Kabuto who was laughing madly at the site of the teen in agonizing pain.

"Was-was that poison?"

"I don't know…well see I've never mixed serotonin and epinephrine before(AN: ok Serotonin is a hormone that increases a number of bodily functions like breathing and epinephrine is a stimulant that increases your heart rate and causes your liver to break down) Gaara passed out on the floor not knowing if he were to wake up again.

-----------------

"Sasuke what the hell is your problem!" yelled Itachi staring at his brother like he had 3 heads.

"Can I take your car and drive somewhere?'

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Why should I all of a sudden take you somewhere?!"

"Because it's about Gaara he's gone!"

"So?"

"He got kidnapped!"

"Again I say…_so!_"

"We think it was by that guy who broke Rin's arm!"

"…where're my keys." They ran out hurriedly

----------------------------------

Gaara woke up three days later in a bed. He tried to sit up but he was too dizzy, there was numbness in overwhelming his body. He could finally move his body and he sat up but his hands were still tied.

"Lucky for you that was only a bit of a placebo (An: an inactive substance) only bad thing I gave you a bit of arsenic nothing to kill you but it sure hurt didn't it."

"…" Kabuto sighed and walked over to the bed. He kneeled over Gaara and grabbed the needle that was on the window next to him. "What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me that if you're going to kill me I want to know with what!"

"Well inside this needle is nothing but air, but I'm going to kill you with it."

"Stop lying!" Kabuto rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll explain…this is a hypodermic needle, there is nothing inside but air this air is going to kill you…you see," He pulled Gaara's arm out and showed him his vein. "The only thing that should be in the bloodstream is blood…yes I know there's oxygen in blood and oxygen is in the air but, this air in the needle hasn't been filtered by your respiratory system making it as lethal as not having skin…if you didn't have skin you'd die…so if I inject this air into your vein you'll die soon. Like so." Kabuto took Gaara's arm again and made to stick the needle into Gaara, but he had kneed him in the stomach making Kabuto topple over the back of the bed on his back knocking the wind out of him.

Gaara took his only chance and jumped off the bed dashing out the open door. He ran down the stairs into the living room and searched for the door he came in through. He saw on and ran towards it, he tried to open the door but it was locked and the only way to open it was with a key. He ran off to find a different way out. Kabuto appeared breathing heavily at the top of the stairs. Kabuto grabbed the fruit bowl in his hallway and chucked it at Gaara, hitting him in the head, knocking him unconscious. (AN: im actually sorry I was thinking and thinking what to his him with, 1st it was a baseball then it was something else and then it became a bowl yes hail the bowl for knocking our innocent Gaara in the head.)

Gaara woke up again this time with Kabuto sitting on his stomach, completely hindering his movement. "Just had to make it complicated…now no further interruptions." He smiled and bent low over Gaara taking the needle from the floor.

"Yeah but," he thought quickly stalling for time, "Wh-what about your secret." Kabuto's eye twitched and he dropped the needle and grabbed Gaara's collar pulling him up from the ground.

"Who told you that?!" he viciously shook Gaara in anger.

"You did."

"Lies! I would never!" he dropped Gaara to the ground and clamped his hand around Gaara's neck and squeezed. "Now," he pulled his gun from his pocket, "Tell me who told you!"

"Iiriryuu!" he gasped struggling for air. Kabuto shot a bullet at the floor dangerously close to Gaara's shoulder.

"You're lying I know no one by that name…listen I have 5 more shots…now they can either be in you or you can tell me now!" There was a noise coming from his basement and Kabuto looked over at the door not removing his hand from Gaara's throat or his finger from the trigger on the pistol. The door opened and Lee, Sasuke and Naruto came inside. Kabuto squinted at the three and frowned. "Don't take another step." He warned placing the gun in Gaara's mouth.

"Get off of him!" yelled taking a couple steps forward. Kabuto cocked the gun.

"I'm warning you back off…another word and I'll shoot him!"

"Y-" the gunshot echoed throughout the house with a deafening volume, louder than usual. There was a deathly silence in the room as his body became motionless on the floor. The blood began to slowly pool around the body.

"Oh my god he shot him." Said Lee.

"I can't believe it." Breathed Naruto. (AN: sorry I didn't notice until after I wrote it down but I'm keeping it!)

"You crazy idiot," said Sasuke looking at the bloody mess, "you stole one of my guns!"

"Well I had it in the car." Said Itachi walking over to Kabuto and kicking his lifeless form.

"How'd you get in here?"

"I walk in through the front door…unlike you retards who got all complicated and went through the back." Itachi kicked Kabuto's dead body again.

"Itachi he's dead." Muttered Lee untying Gaara and picking him up.


	9. CRACK

Okay before you read this I want you to know this ending is total crack so don't get mad (WARNING serious Ino bashing!!!!) I actually like Ino just to say it's pretty easy to make fun of her with her whole void of space pupiless eyes thing going on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were at Sasukes house having a small party everyone was there including Rin. Gaara was talking about the Kidnapping with his friends.

"I can't b-believe he made you drink arsenic." Stuttered Hinata.

"It was Kabuto huh…well I never liked him." Murmured Neji, "speaking dead people…Kiba when were you going to tell me that you were going out with Hinata."

"…" Kiba sweat dropped when the conversation had turned to him. "Who told you that?" he looked at Shikamaru, who at that moment decided to have a conversation with Temari.

"Why do you keep those guns around anyway…I mean it's a good thing you had it but…" said Tenten.

"I already explained it's a hobby."

"Well it's not exactly a safe hobby."

"Well excuse me…I've heard about you and your weird obsession with sharp things."

"Sa'ke!" called Rin

"Sa'ke?" they questioned looking at him weird.

"She can't pronounce Sasuke…What is it Rin."

"What's this do?"

"What's what d-" a small gunshot was heard from upstairs and they all fell silent.

"Fuck…Rin she must've grabbed the one on my dresser it didn't have the safety on!"

"Sasuke I'm gonna kill you if she got hurt." Yelled Itachi from his room running into Sasuke's swiftly. They heard an 'oh god she shot someone' from upstairs. They all ran upstairs and stared at Itachi who walked out of Sasuke's room carrying a smiling Rin.

"Yeah 'Tachi."

"That was excellent Rin you get any ice cream you want!"

"Itachi!"

"What?"

"You don't give a child ice cream for shooting someone…wait who'd she shoot."

"I dun know I think some animal climbed in through your window." He said walking down the stairs. "Whatever it was it was revolting."

They walked slowly into Sasuke's room and looked around. Sakura pointed to the bleeding body near the wall. They walked over and looked down, seeing the bleeding body of Yamanaka Ino.

"Oh it's just Ino." Said Tenten breathing a sign of relief.

"Damn her…she got blood on my floor." Grumbled Sasuke.

"Even when she's dead she's a whore." said Temari

"Ha I guess she finally dyed her hair red." Laughed Kiba.

"Fucking Noob." Said Neji.

"That slut…theses are _my_ clothes!"

"N-now guys." Mumbled Hinata, "we shouldn't be thinking that…we should be thinking where to hide the body…" Everyone stared at her in disbelief but Lee spoke up.

"She is right we could hide it as Kabuto's house! We could just say he must've killed her too!" Ino groaned, they all screamed. Ino started laughing obnoxiously.

"Hey! Hey guys I'm not dead. I can go to the hospital to get-" A gunshot was heard and a hole appeared in the middle of Ino's forehead. Her body fell limply to the floor and they all looked at Itachi who was holding a shot gun.

"Load her into my car, but in the trunk I don't want stupid to get on my seats." Said Itachi walking away, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." They all moved to pick her up.

"Wait Dattebayo! This is not right," Said Naruto clenching his fists as everyone turned to stare at him, "We…need gloves!" They all put on gloves and other things to keep their DNA from coming in contact with Ino. They put her in the trunk; Shikamaru had wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yamanaka, Ino…still dead weight." (HAHA pun!) "So troublesome." They lazily put Ino into Kabuto's basement….actually Itachi got tired of carting extra weight around and that he wanted ice cream…so they kind've dropped her in the lake near Kabuto's house. They all had cookies and cream ice cream and lived happy.

The End


End file.
